


Orange Marmalade ➵ Haikyuu X oc

by Okamiikage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Is original character, Lesbian Shimizu Kiyoko, Mentioned Ennoshita Chikara, Multi, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Plays bass guitar, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi Being an Idiot, Self-Harm, Tanaka Ryuunosuke is a Good Friend, Teen Angst, Used to be a volleyball player, What more tags do you want?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamiikage/pseuds/Okamiikage
Summary: "Show them that gorgeous smile of yours, my little Tenshi."----She's got a smile that can move mountains, shreds the bass guitar like there's no tomorrow, and a hidden passion for death metal.She's not necessarily shy, but she's almost too innocent for this world. at least that's what most people would assume.Being the new transfer student, isn't the only reason she faces bullying everyday. It's more or less about her past. Despite being the sister of an elite volleyball player; her life isn't as grand as her brothers.But still every smile she flashes, is indeed genuine. Even if her life is a mess, Tenshi Udai will always find a way to smile through it all.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), Nishinoya Yuu & Original Character(s), Nishinoya Yuu/Original Character(s), Nishinoya Yuu/Original Female Character(s), Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Original Female Character(s), Udai Tenma/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Bitter introductions

**Author's Note:**

> The main ship in this story is going to be, Yu Nishinoya x oc, but there will be special moments with everyone
> 
> Some lines might be from the anime and some of them will be rescripted  
> I do not take credit.
> 
> I made a prototype version of this story that's exclusively here on ao3, it's called Koda is Pink, in case you wanna go check that out. The other version is a pile of steaming poo, but I'm sure this one might end up being even worse lmao. Anyways I do hope you find joy in this, I put alot of effort into it. Thanks so much for taking the time to read it if you do like it♡ 
> 
> Anyways thanks so much for reading!

**_EVERY DAY AT SCHOOL,_**  
seemed to be dark for young Tenshi Udai. Walking from class to class would always drag out. There was always this, dark cloud looming over her; it didn't matter where she went, or what she did. It'd always be hot on her trail. Today, should've been no different.

Her mother had just passed away recently. She guessed maybe she could handle all the pain, that came with transfering to a completely different school and facing all these new people, but her life just feels like one big chaotic mess. Wherever she'd go, drama seemed to follow. And her traumatic past was never trailing to far behind. It haunted her.

Some how she manages to see the light in the situation. Despite this dark cloud, there's still the occasional light at the end rainbow that could guide her through the lingering darkneess, even if it is a mere lightning-bolt, which with her luck; that could very well be the case. She just had to keep smiling.

No matter what.

It didn't matter how dark her surroundings were, because she'd somehow be able to paint them with such glorious vibrance.

She was currently, on her way to the office to pick up her schedule; her guitar case slung over her shoulder, and her journal cradled lovingly against her chest. Girls will look her way, sometimes shaking their heads, others will either cringe, or wince; chattering amongst one another. And the boys...well; they would most likely oggle her.

_"There she is..!"_

_"Oh my god, I can't believe she's actually going here."_

_"Isn't that the midget with the big boobs from Nekoma? God, she's so gross--like, she could stand to lose a few pounds."_

_"I heard she had the nekoma guys wrapped around her finger--"_

_"She's such a whore-"_   
_"--I know right?"_

  
Of course, she was pretty much used to that by now.

She told herself It was fine. That things like that just, happen in highschool. She kept the bravest smile. She knew if she even dared to let it falter, her mom would probably roll over in her grave. And she'd be letting the walls of her past come tumbling down.

"Good-morning!" She practically sang, bowing in front of a pair of girls blocking the door to the office. "I-I'm so sorry to bother...is it alright if um..I get by? I need my schedule..."

They exchanged disgusted glances, before shoving past her. With a thud, she'd collide with the floor; her books strewn everwhere.

"Oops, do you need help with that?" She giggles, smirking down at the anxious transfer, with a wicked glint burning within her cruel dirt-brown orbs.

Truthfully Tenshi, couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic, or if she was just adgitated with her. Things like this seemed to happen all the time for her though. She never really understood why. She just knew it was always somehow her fault.

She rubs her neck anxiously, trying to think up a response,   
"I-I'm sorry...I don't need any help, I was in the way after all..." she'd hide behind her long hair,   
earning merely a scoff.

She kicks the journal, scattering the rest of Tenshi's belongings in the floor.

"You shouldn't have even stepped foot on campus, _**whore.**_ " She spat. Tenshi couldn't exactly fathom why she'd flinched. Honestly she wasn't expecting her to be so vocal. Usually fights in Nekoma end with a simple kick to the stomach or something. She assumed Karasuno girls were just, way more lenient.

"I'm sorry...y-you're right..." she'd scrunch her eyes closed, letting her sorrowful gaze fall to the ground; hugging her journal to her chest. Tenshi didn't mean for the stuff at Nekoma, to happen the way it did, but wished she could somehow just fix it. At this point, it just feels like she doesn't belong anywhere anymore.

"Here, let me help." A soft voice broke through Tenshi's coursing thoughts. Her solemnly flutter open.

It was a girl. She smelled sweet like cherry-scented shampoo, and her hair was dark blue. Not the kind of blue that shimmers in the light, but the kind that sparkles when it sways. It was brighter than the ocean, but no darker than the midnight sky. Her steel-grey orbs bore into Tenshi. Adjusting her glasses, she helps her pick up her Things.

The other girl merely huffed, stalking away.

"My last name is shimizu, but you can call me kiyoko. You look new, I'm sorry if you weren't given a very pleasant welcome..." She trails off, scanning the angel up and down. She was pretty short so, when she helps the newbie onto her feet--handing over her guitar case--there really wasn't much of a difference in height.

She wasn't so short she was considered a midget, but she was pretty short for her age, around 4"7. She had long pink hair that curled slightly at the tips. It seemed she put loads of glitter in her hair. She definetely filled out in all the right places; appeared a little more grown in the chest area, compared to most second years. It's like he had the body of a third year, but--the height of an elementary schooler. when she reveals herself behind her fluffy pink journal, Kiyoko can get a better look at just how big her chest really is.

"N-No...it's fine..." she barely managed to stammer. When she notices the manager studying her appearance closely, she immidiately cowers back   
behind it. It wasn't that she was shy, that wasn't it at all.

Tenshi, couldn't help but feel that Kiyoko was just so much prettier than her. She was tall, and perfect, and well next to her Tenshi just felt like potato-sack with pink hair. She felt like she didn't even deserve the right to talk to someone who looked like this.

_'Crap, I'm supposed to say something right?'_

_'_ _I'm supposed to...say my...my name!! Oh right--'_

The newbie bows, "My name is..um...Tenshi..Udai..." the last part melted into a tiny jumbled squeek. She felt the tips of my ears heat up, and silently prayed that her face wasn't doing the same.

"Your name is...tinsel...fry..?" Kiyoko tilted her head in confusion. "N-No...um..." she rocks back and fourth on the balls of her feet; her anxious gaze falling to the ground.

"M-My name is..t-tenshiudai..." Tenshi would squeak yet again. Her stomach flips, making it impossible to speak right, or even think straight. She felt like she was gonna throw up. It was so much easier when people ignored her.

"I'm sorry...I'm having trouble hearing you..." Kiyoko presses. She too was very soft spoken, but she never would've imagined someone being so afraid to just state her own name.

"Tenshi--!! Is..my name..." her voice came out fickle, and cracked at the end. "But...um...I'd rather you call me A-Angel..."

Kiyoko immidiately blushes, flashing the tiniest smile. There was no doubting this newbie was just too cute. And she too was quite beautiful, although the way she carried herself made it seem like she didn't really feel that way at all, it was the truth.

"What year are you?" She purses her lips. Tenshi, takes a deep breath, this time trying with all her power to offer a kind, polite response.

"Uhh, second..." She felt like her voice was just stupid, because it kept cracking--it made her want to curl up in a ball and just cry, but she couldn't. She had to be a big girl right now.

"You're looking for your schedule right? This is the third floor, where most of the third year classes are located. I'll show you where your office is."

Tenshi flashes a brief warm smile before bowing. "T-Thank you!!"

The walk to the office was silent. Tenshi solemnly appreciated that Kiyoko seemed like she was a little on the shy end. Kiyoko could tell just by the way she walks that she's insecure; her shoulders are hunched over as if hiding the treasure inside of her. Her footsteps are light and timid.

They respected each others personalities, until it was time to part ways. Still there was an emptiness inside; Tenshi felt like there was something she was supposed to do. Something she'd forgotten. She thought back to the words her mother spoke; the very words she'd imprinted in her mind, from the moment she grew old enough to make friends.

_'Show them that gorgeous smile of yours, my little Tenshi.'_

"Thank you..." Tenshi spoke softly, flashing the third year a bright smile. The way her lips twitched upward. The way her dimples crinkled. The way her teeth are perfectly aligned. The warm glow of happiness she gives. Her smile is a ray of sunshine, and Kiyoko felt like melting ice. She couldn't fathom how someone could be so cruel to such an innocent girl. This simple action caused the third year to blush in response.   
"I hope I'll see you around..." with a bow, the third year turns to walk away.

As Kiyoko left her there, Tenshi gulped anxiously. _'I really hope so too....'_


	2. Light in the dark

**_UPON ENTERING THE_**  
classroom, Tenshi couldn't help but feel a little bit anxious. She wasn't so anxious that she wanted to cry, she was just jittery. She kept her eyes on the ground, and her journal cradled against her chest. Despite seeing the ground throughouly clear, she still windes up tripping over her own feet. She tumbles face first into the linolium this time; her guitar-case sliding across the classroom, nudging the foot certain spiky haired boy.

A group of girls in the back of the room erupted in laughter. He gritted his teeth at the sight. His friend wasn't much help either; sort of just snoring away next to him. Tenshi pushes herself onto her knees, sighing.

"Hey, you must be the new girl!! Need some help?" A chipper voice startled Tenshi as she reached for her guitar. She rubs her neck sheepishly. She was about to respond, but then completely forgot about the 'vocal' part of it all. Her pupils just sort of shattered right before him.

_'Crap--!! What do I say this time?!_   
_So clumsy..so stupid--!!'_

"Here-" deciding to take the lead, he picks up the guitar case, and hands it to her; after helping her back onto her feet. His smile was bright and welcoming.

"Thank you..." She returns the gesture. Her voice always seemed to crack--she just couldn't control it when she was this nervous. And he thought it was just too cute.

"I'm Yu, Nishinoya--!! The libero, of Karasunos volleyball team." He pokes his chest with his thumb flashing a look of determination, and pride. He spoke with such confidence. That was something Tenshi could never do.

"Uhh...I think this is the part where you tell me your name!" He beamed, she bows frantically, before gazing up at him with woeful eyes.

"I-I'm sorry!! How rude of me!! M-My name is um...Tenshi Udai... just Angel is fine though." she squeaked, glancing away; anxiously hiding behind her journal.

That name sounded so familiar. He just couldn't for the life of him, put his finger on it. He studied her features for a moment, before becoming entranced.

Her hair was so sparkly, and the way her eyes twinkled. It was weird, having someone to actually look down at, but she made it work. She had gorgeous cheek dimples that formed when she smiled.

"You're really pretty!! Do you like ice cream?"

She nods hiding behind her hair, in hopes of masking the subtle blush dusting her cheeks.

"Would you wanna maybe go out for ice-cream after school? I don't have practice today--You're new right? I could show you around!!"

She opened her mouth to respond, only to be interupted by the bell. The teacher told everyone to sit down if they didn't want detention, and like so the students are quick to take their seats. Nishinoya couldn't help but silently curse, himself.

 _'Was she gonna say yes--?!_ _I can't wait until AFTER class--this is gonna drive me_ ** _crazy_** _\--'_ The libero mentally groans before pouting. He glances over at his snoring friend, before elbowing him in annoyance. If he had to endure thirty minutes of this boring hell on earth, so did he.

"Man, what was that for? I was dreaming about Kiyoko too..." He trails off, whining in dissapointnent.

With that, the rest of the class took their seats. But as soon as Tenshi sat down she was halted by the teacher,

"Ah, you must be our transfer student from Nekoma; care to stand up and introduce yourself?" Her heart raked against her chest.

When she stood up, he could get a way better view of her body without her hiding behind that journal anymore. She was just, gorgeous. But she held such little confidence; playing with her fingers the whole time rather than looking at the class.

"Woah--she's hot-!! When did she get here? She's gotta be new right?" Tanaka yells in a hushed tone. "She's that transfer Mrs.inui was telling us about the other day--"

"The one from Nekoma??" He presses. The libero merely nods, focusing his attention ahead.

There was a girl in the back of the class that wore the nastiest glare. It felt like snakes were squirming around her stomach just making eye contact with her for a split second. The girl smirks before faking a heavy cough.

"Attention-whore."

The Jocks couldn't help, but huff through their nostrils. Or Nishinoya did. Tanaka flashes them a wild glare.

"Um..my name is uh, Tenshi..Udai, but um--my friends at my old school just called me A-Angel..."

_'Who the hell am I kidding? I only had one friend...that was a stray cat my mom wouldn't let me keep because it had freaking parvo!_   
_only my mom ever called me that...'_

_'...I wouldn't even call my old band-mates friends after the hell they put me through...'_

"Well, do you have any hobbies you'd like to share with the class, Angel?" She rocks on the balls of her feet. Her face flushed with the kind of vibrance you'd only whitness in movies.

"I um, I used to be in a band...I like to play the bass. S-Some people..." she swallows back the lump in her throat, licking her dry lips as if it'd aid her in speaking somehow. She carries on speaking, despite the sour glances from all over the room; pursing her lips out of sheer anxiety.

"S-Some people...say the bass guitar isn't the real guitar, so...people don't considered it real music. I-I believe uh....that..every passion...wait...n-no..." Her breathes hitch.

"E-Every dream, in this world deserves to be recognized...The bass can become music, if you...make it music." She found herself making eyecontact with another boy in the back, with dark chocolate orbs. He quirks his brows, returning her smile--this causes her to blush, and glance away; yet again hiding behind her long hair.

"Now that's special. Well Angel, I hope you've had a pleasant welcoming here at Karasuno. You can refer to me as Mrs. Inui. And, you may keep the seat next to Nishinoya, so long as he doesn't distract you." The teacher offers her a warm smile as she rushed to her seat; her cheeks aflame.

She spares Nishinoya a subtle glance, before taking her seat. The teacher tells her to just follow along, and eventually she'll get caught up with the rest of class. The anxious newbie sulks in her seat; her thoughts running a mile a minute.

_'That was so embarrassing...I wasted everyone's time--!! Why am I so stupid--?!'_

She wanders to a blank page in her journal before scribbling away. She appeared to be taking notes, but she really seemed to just be working on some kind of poem. She tried her best to ignore the whispers and giggles from across the room. But somehow she just knew, what those girls were saying was about her.

Despite the pain she felt inside, she kept a warm smile, as she wrote. And he just couldn't stop watching her. He couldn't exactly see all of what was written on the page, but he could make out some of it.

_'The fall leaves never cease to amaze me. Changing colors once fluttering amongst the earth.'_

_'Like the phases of the moon shift every night, and the flowers that bloom in early spring. Everything changes.'_

_'But the way humans grow; the way they just die.'_

_'That, I will never forgive.'_

He narrows his eyes, He purses his lips. Of course he wouldn't wanna pry into some strangers life, but he knew sadness when he sensed it. He wanted to do something. Anything to get to know this girl.

"Pssst--!!"

He tried to get her attention, but she was just too lost to actually hear him right away.

"Hey!! New girl...I mean...Angel!!" He yells in a hushed tone, causing her to jolt her gaze back at him, blushing vibrantly. "Y-Yeah??"

"That was really cool...what you said about the bass guitar earlier!"

She faintly quirks her brows in slight shock; her blush darkening by the second. "U-Um...thanks I guess..." he watched her lips twitch into a subtle smile, and mentally cheered. Of course making a cute girl smile would brighten the libero's day, he just wasn't expecting it to be so beautiful.

"You still down for ice-cream after school??" He presses.

She smiles, rubbing her neck sheepishly, "Sure..??"

"Meet me by the sakura tree!  
The big one in front of the school!!"

"Uhh...okay??" She squeaked; solemnly trying to mask her curiosity.

His heart fluttered. It was so weird, but; her smile made him feel strange. Not the kind of strangeness that looms over his body when Kiyoko ignores him, but it's the kind of strangeness that ignited a warmth that spread throughout his body like wild fire, and planted genuine excitement in his blood-stream.

He pumps his fist, "Hell yeah!!" Only to be hushed by the teacher, who glared daggers at him from across the classroom. fortunately, he wasn't the only one being scowled at from afar. He winces, offering a short apology, before glancing back down at his textbook.

This wasn't the first time today Tenshi had flashed a genuine smile; pink dusting her cheeks, but this was however the first moment she found true happiness throughout this long miserable day. Of course, this guy could very well be just like all the others.

He could be just trying to use her for sex, or he could just think she's hot, and maybe wants to look cool in front of the hot new-girl, but there was a bittersweet childish vibe she got, every time she looked at him. There was a calmness that settles over her when she talks to him. It's like she knows him, but at the same time she doesn't.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Later on that day, when lunch finally rolled around Tenshi, or Angel; decided she'd maybe just find a place outside to munch on the Apple she'd brought. She wasn't all that hungry, and she was honestly really tired from staying up all night stressing.

Until yet again, she's knocked to the ground. This time, it's made perfectly clear; it was definetely on purpose. And still, she flashed them the kindest of smiles, apolagising solemnly for her actions.

"I-I'm sorry...I guess I was in the way again..." She rubs her sore back, before glancing up at the girl. She was really pretty; with golden blonde hair, a Barbie-doll face, perfect pink lips.

Unfortunately for young Tenshi, these weren't just any Karasuno girls. Akeya otari, was the daughter of an elite volleyball player--and of course the vice captain of Karasuno's dance team.

Gorgeous and perfect on the outside; yet deep down lies a venom so poisonous, she could strike someone down with a mere glare. Her lackeys were just as dangerous; like paranas in a lake you'd assume would be friendly and safe.

Not only that, but these girls have heard all about Tenshi's adventures in Tokyo, so they know all about the transfers background. And these girls weren't going to let that slide.

"You screw all the guys at Nekoma, and still it's not enough? My god, you're such a whore!" She giggles, before placing her hand over her mouth; feigning innocence.

Her lackeys circle Tenshi like dogs, ferocious, and ready to pounce at any moment.

"I-I don't know what you've heard about me but...most of it isn't--"  
"Oh just shut up; lying slut."

She reaches to grab her journal, only to find her slamming her foot down; a crunch could be heard. Tenshi squeaks; immidiately pulling her hand back.

She grabs the journal, with a tired expression. "Lets see here. Some stuff about leaves, some stuff about your dead mom blah blah blah, Ooh, this one looks juicy; The tail of kuroo, and the attention-whore--"

"C-Can you please give that back? M-My mom bought it for me...I'm sorry if I upset you...it's all I really seem to be good at around here..." She lets her gaze fall to the ground.

At this, her grip on the journal tightens. "Well then, I hope you don't mind if I decorate it a little bit do you??" She flashed a wide, crocodile grin, before tearing out the pages, one by one.

Tenshi's breathes hitched in her lungs; and tears formed in her eyes, but she still doesn't let her smile falter; gathering the pages with a sigh.

"I-Its alright..." She trails off. Cradling the pages in her arms, she swallows back the lump in her throat. "I'll just have my lunch somewhere else...I'm so sorry I bothered you..." Tenshi responded yet again with a smile.

Tenshi whirls around walking in the opposite direction of the drama. She wasn't exactly the fastest walker, so; when the sound of breaking glass could be heard in the distance, followed by a thud and a shrill whine; she glances back to find that of a volleyball rolling in the grass, and said bully is rubbing her head with a deadly expression painted over her features.

Akeya gritted her teeth, before cursing under her breath. "Stupid bitch." Trudging off; evidently enraged.

Tenshi decided to migrate to the other side of the school. She couldn't help but giggle to herself. She didn't really expect such a satisfying turn of events.

As soon as she actually did make it to the oppposite side of the school; the bell rang. She was used to things like this happening back at Nekoma. She learned it was just best to face everyone with a smile, because you never really know what that person could be going through.

Maybe that smile, could be the very thing that saves a life one day. At least that's what her mother told her.

She bumps into somebody, but she actually doesn't fall on her ass for once. He whirled around almost immidiately, ready to tell them off only to meet a pair of shimmering diamond blue orbs, gazing up at him guiltily.

"I-I'm so sorry! I'm just so clumsy..."

"No! No it's fine...you're the transfer from Nekoma... Angel right? I saw you in class." It was the boy with the buzzed cut; the one who fell asleep in class.

"Yeah, that's me." She chuckles nodding profusely. Almost as though the previous events didn't happen.

"And you're not...you know, scared of me??" The Jock presses with quirked eyebrows.

"Why would I be scared of you??" She retorted with quirked brows.

His cheeks heat up, "W-Well, I was...it's just...people usually assume I'm a delinquent at first glance..."

"Are you??" She presses, biting the inside of her cheek.

"Well, not really..." he rubs the back of his head, sheepishly.  
"Than...I have no reason to be afraid of you, silly!" She giggled. Her eyes sparkled with innocence, as she spoke. The crack in her voice just made her sound so, _adorable._

_'She really is an angel...!!!'_

"H-Have you...heard...rumors about me??" Despite the gorgeous smile, he discovered a hint of sorrow within her glossed orbs, as she asked this question. Of course he has heard thousands of rumors going around about this girl, but; it didn't really mean he believed them.

She chuckles sheepishly, at his silence; "Yeah, I'm sure there's.. there's alot going around about me here. I guess it's sort of funny, ha I-I thought things would be different...stupid huh?"

He purses his lips shaking its head. "Rumors, are just; exactly what they are. They're just rumors. It's perfectly normal to want a fresh start...sometimes even I wish I could start over every once in a while...."

"You're pretty smart for a guy who sleeps most of class, ha--thank you. I never got your name..?"

"Y-You can just call me Tanaka!!" He immidiately shot back; his cheeks now burning bright red.

"Hey, what's that--?" He motions towards the pile of paper shredded and cradled in her arms.  
"My journal." She chuckles, sighing. His gaze wavers from her to the group of girls standing around a tree just outside. There were still pieces of paper left on the ground, slowly being blown away, with the coursing wind.

 _'How could someone be so...cruel?'_  
He thought to himself.

He knitted his brows together in agitation. Just as he was about to say something; it was like Tenshi just disappeared. He whirls around scanning the crowd of chattering students, in search of her, but it's pretty much impossible with so many people. Rubbing his head, he sighs in defeat, making his way towards the gym.


	3. Until next time

  
**_TENSHI UDAI WAITED BY,_**  
the Sakura tree in silence. staring down at her hand; there was a massive bruise forming. But that was nothing, compared to the rest of her body. She tugs her flannel sleeves over her fingers; scrunching her eyes closed as she thought back to what the spiky haired libero, had claimed.

_'Meet me by the sakura tree!_   
_The big one in front of the school!!'_

His voice was so--childish--yet she could still tell he meant what he'd said. Closing her palm, she smiled. Not to hide the pain, but merely to embrace it as apart of herself. Tenshi Udai, was always good at spotting light in the darkest of places. Her wounds are memories. Some traumatic, and some she wouldn't allow herself to forget.

"You're here!!" She yelped at the sound of his voice--whirling around, "Ha, sorry!! I didn't mean to scare you...let's go!" He immidiately takes her hand, flashing her the warmest of smiles. Only, she winced, hissing in pain.

"Woah, hey--I'm sorry...did I hurt you?" his glowing smile falters, guilt painting his features. She shakes her head, bowing frantically.

"N-No way!! I'm sorry--oh my gosh that was so mean-- I'm so sorry, I'm stupid-"

"No you're not! Just, let me see your hand..." he presses.

She purses her lips, "We don't have much time out late today...let's not waste it on the small stuff."

"But this is exactly why I asked you. I wanna get to know you..."

"No one learns everything about someone on the first day silly!" Tenshi pouted, with red cheeks; making her look like an angry fairy. It was probably the cutest thing he'd witnessed.

"Guess you got me there--but you're hurt right...? I wanna help if you are."

She shakes her head; her smile not once faltering. "Nope! It's probably J-Just a cramp or something. Let's go!" She takes his hand using her left palm, rather than the right; this time, she decided to take the lead. Despite not exactly knowing where they were going, she knew just enough to know where the sidewalk would take them.

As they walked, they talked about all sorts of things. She gave just enough information about herself to satisfy him, but still managed to remain mysterious. After all this was only the first day they met. There was always the next day to look forward to, and she'd always be there....right?

Her voice was so delicate, and sort of squeaky, but it wasn't annoying--it was just cute, the way she'd get so flustered over talking about simple things. He could tell she didn't really like talking about herself, but he couldn't understand why. She was so unique, so different from the other girls. There was so much about her, and so little time they had together.

He focuses drastically on her features; almost afraid that if he doesn't memorize what she looks like, she'll just vanish into thin air. He focused on the way her uniform hugged her tiny waste, and the way the sun perfectly framed her face as she smiled, and how her sparkly pink hair bounced with each step.

Despite being short, he noticed she definetely fills out alot more than most second years have; she was exceedingly big in the chest area. The way her hips would swish when she walked--and spoke about everything with love and purity. She even managed to make school sound like the most amazing place in the universe.

"--you must be tired of hearing about me..." She interupted the silence rubbing her neck sheepishly. "You play volleyball right? Tell me what it's like; you know, being Karasuno's guardian diety?"

A tint of pink dusted his cheeks, "I-Its nothing really! I play as the libero, but it's mainly because I'm really short--"

"Well, didn't I see you outside earlier today? You're the one who shot the ball through the gym window right?" She presses.

"Well ha, yeah--" "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but aren't solid recieves supposed to be the main purpose of the defense?? And If that wasn't a solid recieve, I guess I don't know what is..."

He responded with wide eyes, and the biggest grin. "Angel?? D-Do you play volleyball--?!"

"N-No!! M-My brother--!! He uh.. used to play all the time--!! H-He, taught me how to set the ball..." She waves her hands around frantically. While she was hiding a sliver of the truth, her statement was about as genuine as her smile.

Tenshi played volleyball once; mainly because her father had insisted on it. He wouldn't take no for an answer; he was a very wealthy man which often made her life suffocating, while growing up. She didn't exactly grow up in the best environment; her mother was always sick, so she was on bed-rest for most of her childhood.

Her father was very distant; pouring more effort into his work life rather than his own family. He chose school activities for her; she was never given the right to choose. When her brother left for college, that's when things grew sour.

During that time period, she played volleyball in middle school for her second, and third year. Playing in a band was more of an off-screen activity. Her previous band-mates weren't exactly the kindest people in the world either; they were pretty much just using her for her musical skills.

Something happened between her, and the coach of that team; something terrifying, and it became in ongoing rumor that spread, like the plague all across Nekoma. The poor girl didn't really get much of a chance to recover from it, considering the following week; her mother passed away due to leukemia.

This resulted it her being taken away from him, and placed under her uncle's care--in miyagi prefecture.

Her uncle was an alcoholic; which usually lead to uncontrollable spouts of anger that always wound up being directed towards Tenshi. Her brother claimed that he would visit her. He told her that he wasn't abandoning her, and that he was going to try to be there for her no matter what.

She stayed with her uncle out of hope that her brother would maybe one day return for ber. But he never even bothered to show up at their mother's funeral.

Of course, playing volleyball centers around your height--and claiming people picked on her for being short would be a mess of an understatement, because; well...

They picked on her for all sorts of things. Her mother's death was a weak spot, and everyone that despised her their seemed to flaunt that memory around like a pair of gleaming new shoes. They hit her right where it hurt the most, and yet; somehow she found it in her heart to forgive them. She would never forgive their words, but she would forgive them for their behavior. She always told herself that maybe they were dealing with some stuff too.

So she always smiled at them.

She learned not to take people's venemous words to heart. Life was just like that, sometimes. While she didn't exactly play libero, she did play as a setter; so her height made things insanely difficult for her on the court. Her teammates would get so frustrated with her.

She would let the opposing team talk down to her; she'd let members of her own team talk down to her--sometimes even growing so nervous, she couldn't set the ball properly.

"I-I just know, because being short kind of runs in my family. I know how painful it is for someone to judge you by something you have no control over." She pinches her chin as she speaks, before glancing over at him.

"You're a really cool person, you know that?" He beams. She blushed, hiding behind her hair.

"I-I wouldn't say that..." she couldn't help, but chuckle before sighing. "I'm just me..." Her tone flattens, but her smile remains the same. Colorful, and upbeat.

Her eyes widen at a sudden realisation. She did manage to work in a bite to eat earlier that day; even if it was an apple. So, what did Nishinoya eat for lunch? Did he even eat at all? Does he ever eat? If course he eats. He's only human...but...has he been eating?

"W-What um...what about your lunch?" She presses, worry etched into her features. He gapes in confusion for a brief moment.

"What do you you mean? My lunch??"

"Well...you do actually eat at lunch...right? But.. If you're practicing the whole time...how to you...eat??" She trails off, playing with her haif.

He rubs his neck sheepishly "Ha, yeah well; I'm so busy I never actually remember to pack a lunch so I usually just eat when I get home..."

"O-Oh.." She trailed off pinching her chin. ' _I'll need to do something about that at some point...'_

He watched her mutter something to herself, but it was inaudible. Still he couldn't help but wonder.

When they finally arrive at the convenience store, Tenshi prepared her wallet only to be stopped by a flustered libero.

"I said I'd pay remember?" He spoke with such hyperactive enthusiasm. She quirks her eyebrows before nodding.

"Um...a-alright I guess...thank you...?" She plays with her hair anxiously.

It's funny when they sift through the freezer for their favorite flavors, only to find that they both wanted the same thing. After he paid their way, he lead her all around the neighborhood; showing her where the park is, and the shortcuts he takes to get to the gym after school for practice. He even shows her a shortcut to the library. He didn't have any kind of personal interest in reading, but he still knew where it was located.

They were currently on there way back to the park; where they were planning on parting ways. Although this left an unsettling feeling in the libero's stomach, Angel insisted, that was for the best. Showing up at her uncle's doorstep on the first day with a boy on her tail just, wasn't the best call.

They purposefully dragged their time together out though,

They were both small enough to fit in the swings on the swing-set, and while it made this mind-numbing screechy noise anytime one of them went to high, they both giggled, childishly because it sounded weird. He was Just about to get her number, when the two of them were interjected by her blaring phone.

"S-Sorry!! It's my uncle..." She flushed bright red, quickly sliding her thumb across the phone screen.

The libero silently chuckled at the adorable ringtone--with the caramelldansen audio chiming away like that, he found it hard to picture a girl like her; shredding on the bass.

Her uncle roars through the phone, the moment she hovers it next to her ear. This causes Tenshi to wince; damn near dropping it.

Her uncle was so mad; the libero couldn't help but feel guilty. It wasn't that late in, he couldn't help but wonder why her uncle was so enraged. He couldn't make out what he was saying, his words sounded pretty jumbled up from where he stood.

"Y-Yes sir! I'm sorry..."

"W-With a friend from school--"

"I-I know, I'm so so sorry, I'm coming home right now!!"

When she finally hangs up, she shoves it into her pocket before turning to Nishinoya. "I had so much fun with you today. My first day here would've sucked without you. Thank you for your kindness yu!!" She bows, frantically--

He waves his hands before quickly retorting, "No!! I'm sorry!! I got you in trouble Tenshi...I didn't mean it--I swear I'll make it up to you..."

"Don't worry about me silly! You've got practice tomorrow right? Don't forget to do your best--!! and focus on your team!!" She throws her guitar case over her shoulder before booking it towards her house, leaving the libero to stare out at her longfully. He was afraid she was just too good to be true...that if he looked away, even for a second; he was risking losing her.

He'd only known her for a day, but the time just seemed to fly right by. And now that he was alone again, everything was just so slow and bitter. He pumps his fist, smirking to himself.

_'I'll see her tomorrow!'_


	4. Bruised, scarred, and still smiling.

_**TIME JUST SEEMED TO FLY BY**_  
almost as quickly as the days came, and sooner or later; Tenshi Udai, has attended Karasuno high for about a week and a half. Life hasn't been very easy on her; being picked on, and bullied by Akeya and her group of wannabe barbie-dolls who would pretty much harrass her more times than anybody could keep track of.

Her home life didn't make things any better; facing the wrath of her drunken uncle every night has the girl skeptical of things ever changing for the better at all.

No, Tenshi wasn't happy with this lifestyle; infact she dreaded the pain that came with the words people spat her way at rapid pace, but it never stopped her from smiling. There were still things she could smile about, like the warmth of the bright golden sun, and the fluffy clouds that would greet her with a new, day.

Its often at lunch, she would practice bass on the roof of the school; avoiding the pack of ferocious girls at all costs, but eventually they found her spot--and harrassed her there too.

Nishinoya just wouldn't shut up about her during practice. He only ever got to talk to her for fifteen minutes everyday with how busy she seems lately--but he cherishes those small moments with her.

Unfortunately Tenshi hasn't spotted the girl she met on her first day. The only girl that was ever actually nice to her, aside from the teacher; Shimizu Kiyoko. She hoped that maybe they'd cross paths again eventually though.

Right now, Tenshi had just a few seconds before she would be walking into the band-room. Today, she was going to audition for the school band. She waited anxiously on the bench; gnawing on her nails.

Tanaka was on his way to the gym for practice; school has just let out. He wasn't alone though; he had the captain, and vice captain at his side. Daichi Sawamura, and Sugawara Koushi. They were just walking by her in the hall, talking to some girl; who leaned against the wall. It would've taken two glances to spot how trapped Tenshi appeared to feel; judging by the anxious look in her eyes.

"Let me guess. You're only trying to get in band to sleep with the professor aren't you? Little slut!"

"Well, no...I-It's just...the teachers are saying joining a club is required--" "Oh shut up. Everyone sees past that innocent act; deep down you're just a pathetic little daddy's girl, begging for attention."

Tenshi merely hugs her journal to her chest. It took her all night, but she managed to sew the important parts of her journal back together.

As the Jocks kept walking, each of them developed in uneasy sensation boiling in their stomach. That conversation was so toxic. Tanaka couldn't believe his ears.

"Are we seriously just gonna...keep walking, after hearing that??" He presses in a hushed tone. Sugawara places his hand on his shoulder. "It's best not to get involved, maybe it's not actually as bad as it seems. It could just be competition; Yu said band auditions were today. That's probably the case..."

There was a chance what Sugawara said could be true, but there was also a slight chance that it wasn't. All they could really do, is hope they made the right choice.

The suffocating conversation between Tenshi and Akeya, did come to a close when the door to the band room was pulled open.

Tenshi was quick to scramble into the room, feeling a little bit more at ease now that she was farther away from that girl. Although she'd never admit it, she was afraid of her. Tenshi wasn't that strong, and she wasn't very good with self defense. She was starting to assume the Karasuno girls might not be as lenient as she assumed in the beginning after all.

_'Alright Angel, don't cower!! Mom would be so mad...pull yourself together and ace this!! Not only for mom's sake, but for yours!!!'_

The transfer painted on a brave face, as she pulled out her guitar. She was so excited to share her music with them; you could tell by the glint of excitement in her eyes. It seemed to wash away just as immidiately as it came, because as soon as she settles in she's halted by the director.

"I'm sorry young lady, but in this club; the bass guitar isn't needed. You need a real instrument--"

She felt a twinge of pain in her chest. "But...but the bass is a real instrument!! I-I can show you just let me--"

"I'm sorry, but its still a no kid." He purses her lips, helping her place her guitar back it it's case.   
She was very very hurt by this; she was so excited to feel like she belonged somewhere. Now it seemed like it was impossible.

But she was just thankful she was given even the slightest dose of hope or excitement; even if it was just for a day, even if it was just for a few measly seconds. So she smiles, bowing.

"T-Thank you anyway!! I-I...I'm sorry for wasting your time-!!" Her voice cracks, and with that she carried herself through the door. Of course, she would smile.

There were so many reasons, she shouldn't have been smiling, and yet there were just as many reasons to, smile. It's with that s  
pure innocent smile on her face, that she allows the tears that built up to stream down her cheeks. How someone could even smile whilst crying was unheard of, unless you counted tears of joy. This wasn't exactly the case though.

And that teary-eyed smile..? Well...Tenshi made it work. Just as she always did.

She did however wish it didn't have to hurt so badly. Being rejected like that--without any kind of consideration. No chance.   
It was just like being blocked by a massive iron wall on a court. She steps through the school doors. The earthly scent of cherry blossoms wafted her way, as she trudged past the tree; her head hung low.

"Let me guess, they rejected you?" Normally she would've been startled by the obnoxious voice of Akeya otari and her giggling lackeys, but today; she was too lost in her head. This time it seemed almost the whole dance team was out there, just waiting for her, but she wouldn't have noticed either way.

"It serves you right, thinking trash you could just waltz into this school, and be accepted with open arms, it's pathetic really. Then of course, that is all you are right?"

Tenshi kept her gaze hung low, walking right by the drama queen; as though she were just a statue, or a tree. Akeya gritted her teeth. "Stupid whore, look at me when I'm talking to you--!!"

She just kept walking. The vice captain gritted her teeth; boiling with rage. Suddenly, Tenshi is halted by the feeling of someone's fingers being rooted against her scalp; and she's dragged backwards--right into the ground--hitting her head with a large thud that reverberated around her skull. Her guitar case rolls into the sakura tree, before finally collapsing the the ground; the impact causing pebbles to quiver.

"Why won't you just crawl into a hole somewhere and die?"

"It's obvious, **Nobody wants you here--!!"**

"Dirty skank, just **kill yourself** \--!!"

Their obnoxious laughter bubbles around the surface of her mind; flashbacks start spilling in. They danced around her, spitting vicious words before kicking her straight in the stomach. Even if she worked up the courage to stand up...

_'I-I'm just....not strong enough.'_

_'I'm not brave...enough...'_

_'I'll never be enough.'_

_'I'm sorry mom.... I'm so sorry--!!'_

She just layed there, and took it. She took their venemous words, she took their lethal wounds, she took their demonic cackling. She took it all, with a bloody smile. This, pissed Akeya off more than words could possibly describe.

Eventually, when the deed was done, she spat, before kicking the dirt. "Let's go, this skank made me chip a nail. I know-!! Let's go to the spa, and get some ramen!!" They squealed in excitement leaving Tenshi, in a pile of her own blood.

Their words echoed around her mind. Like a pending voicemail stuck on repeat--their words played over and over again in her head, until they were finally gone. And even after they left, the words remained in the back of her head, as she stumbled off. The sun had just begun to set when auditions began; and now it was already dark.

The closest place aside from school just, happened to be the convenience store. She didn't like the idea of even stopping here without Nishinoya at her side to do all the talking for her, but she needed somewhere to bandage herself up.

"We're outa meat-buns kids, so you little shits are gonna have to make do with--" the coach halted at the sight of the pink haired girl, stumbling through the door.

Her eyes were red, and there was blood crusted on the corner of her mouth, although she whiped it away to speak.

"Oh...it's you. Say, it's almost curfew kid; what are you doing out so late?"

She glanced up at the clock. It was almost nine. She blinks hazily up at the manager. She wasn't completely sure, but the last time she visited this place was for ice-cream with Nishinoya, and there was only one manager that day. So why was there four?

"I-I need, a bathroom--" she coughs up blood, her head visibly spinning. The managers eyes widen, "Kid, you don't look so good. Got someone I can call to come get you?"

"N-No!! I just...I-I just need the bathroom, please??" Her voice cracks, and he purses his lips. With a sigh, he sifts around his pile of junk before handing her the bathroom key.

"Alright, make it quick." She takes the key, bowing; rushing to the bathroom; running into multiple items along the way. Usually Ukai would yell at someone for that, but she looked like she could use a break.

Tenshi stared into the mirror. She wouldn't dare, let her smile falter. But she did however, let her tears pool down her cheeks; shrugging her blazer off. There were already numerous scars, littering her hips. Her tiny stomach held darkening bruises, but--that was nothing compared to her arms.

Her arms were bare from scars; she only chose places people wouldn't see. She didn't hide them for herself. She hid them, for her mother. Because she knew if her scars would've been visible to her mother, she probably would've slapped her across the face. Then, there was no one left in this world; who cared about her. Her father never has, and never will. Her brother abandoned her. And her mother was taken without mercy, at the cancerous hands of luekemia.

Her arms were still covered in bruises, though. Those, were from her uncle. So why would hiding these scars even matter? Maybe she just thought they made her look hideous. That ugly feeling inside tore away at her. She couldn't rely on someone else to pull her out of her own darkness, she could only rely on herself.

She wanted help, but she couldn't bring herself to ask for it.

She bandaged herself up using gauze in her bag. As soon as she was done, she threw her clothes back on before greeting the manager with his key, and a blinding smile.

"Thank you so much sir!!" He practically squinted at her brightness, before taking the key; his brows rooted together in confusion. Ukai couldn't shake the bitter vibe he got from this girls strange smile, until it was time to clock out.


	5. Happiness lies within

  
_**THE NEXT MORNING, AKEYA'S**_  
daily dose of hell caused Tenshi to be late to class. Truthfully It was her own fault too, she took a little bit longer this morning, because she was making something for her friend. That was something she probably would've done a long time ago, had she not been so busy. She even forgot to do this for herself every now and then. Of course she had no room to talk when she called Nishinoya out on skipping lunch, but he was a growing boy. And well, her growth was stunted so; she didn't have to worry too much about herself, all she'd eat was going to be a shiny green apple.

It was pretty strange, almost baffling to the teacher--Tenshi was one of the students in her class that was never late. What made it even more strange was the fact that Akeya was late too.

 _'How odd.'_ The teacher muttered under her breath.

Akeya, does make it to class; she's the first to appear. She was always late, so the teacher had no reason to worry about her. But inui did however since a dark glint in her eye, as she bowed and apologised before scrambling to her seat. Tanaka and Nishinoya exchanged weary glances.

"Is this, the first time Tenshi's been late?....do you think she'll even show up...?"

Nishinoya shook his head; gritting his teeth. "No, I know I saw her this morning..."

His gaze drifted over to Akeya, and her friends; each of them giggling obnoxiously, as they whisper away about something. They were at the back of the classroom, so with the teacher talking it was pretty hard to make out what they were saying.

"She'll be okay, she's just late." Nishinoya stated bitterly. His friend purses his lips at that statement, thinking back to what he'd witnessed in the hallway the other day.

_"Let me guess. You're only trying to get in band to sleep with the professor aren't you? Little slut!"_

_"Well, no...I-It's just...the teachers are saying joining a club is required--"_

_"Oh shut up. Everyone sees past that innocent act; deep down you're just a pathetic little daddy's girl, begging for attention."_

He balls his hands into fists shaking his head. "Akeya's been picking on Tenshi for a while dude..."

The libero's eyes widen for a split second. "Yeah, but--she wouldn't do anything to actually 'hurt her, hurt her' right?" Tanaka shrugs, signing "Girls can be--"

Just in the nick of time, there's a light knock on the door. Relief sinks into the libero's veins, as Tenshi, came through the door wearing the same gorgeous smile she always does. Only; _something, seems off._ He just can't quite put his finger on it just yet.

"I-I'm so sorry I'm late Mrs. Inui--!! I-I was um...in the bathroom--"

_"Probably fucking some guy."_ A voice in the back giggled, causing the libero's ears to twitch.

_"I know--!! She's so gross...who does she think she is?"_

_"That skank--!! I still can't believe she's going here now."_

"It's okay this time Tenshi, just don't make a habit of this alright?" The teacher presses, and Tenshi beams, nodding in response; playing with her hair anxiously. "Yes ma'am!!" She squeaked in response.

Being late, was probably the worst thing that could happen to Tenshi. Everyone was staring at her, including Akeya; she would give anything to be free from that wicked girls demonic glare. She was so eager to sit down and be done with this first-class humiliation, she failed to notice the guy in front of her smirking--nor does she notice the his foot swiftly jolting out to trip her.

She topples forward, face-planting right into the hard the linolium floor. The vast majority of the classroom roars with laughter. Or at least all but three people. Three very, enraged Jocks. She rubs her sore nose wincing. Her face was tinted crimson red, but she appeared to be laughing too. This shocked the libero to an extent.

When he gets a good look at her; his face burns crimson red, and he quickly whirls around--blood shooting from his nose.

The back of her skirt had flown up. She glanced back at her exposed toosh in horror, frantically pulling her skirt down. _'Why me..???!_ _'_ She mentally groans; her face still glowing bright red with embarrassment. She crawls into her seat, with tired eyes.

"Sorry about that guys! It's been a real hectic morning for me..." She trails off scratching her head with a sheepish grin.

She pulls out her textbook; carefully sliding what appeared to be a new journal. It wasn't store bought new, but the cover was different. It was dull and brown with a golden music note imprinted on it.

She was quite thankful for her fateful encounter with kiyoko after her morning madness ended with her being shoved into the mud. Her skirt was ruined.

Kiyoko was on her way to the library when she spotted her. She gave her the spare skirt to use in the meantime. She didn't see anything that wrong with it at the time, in fact it was much easier to move around wearing the tiny little thing. Now it was just causing all sorts of problems.

"I-It's alright, it....happens-!!" Nishinoya reassures the transfer, before pursing his lips. "So..uh, where were you?"

She winced at that, but she gives a genuine response. Not exactly lying, but not revealing enough information to relieve the libero of his worries just yet. "On my way back through campus I ran into a um...wardrobe malfunction..." She spoke in a hushed tone blushing miserably.

She could feel Akeya's gaze from across the classroom. Her giggling doesn't fail to reach Tenshi. She just, doesn't acknowledge it.

' _Wait a minute...a wardrobe malfunction...?'_

_'Is that why...?..'_

his gaze drops to her skirt; it was smaller, and thinner than the regular one she'd usually wear with their uniform, but it didn't exactly break school code.  
Because it was still their uniform. This one was just, much much skimpier.

A tint of pink dusted his cheeks,  
"O-Oh..sorry!" he glances away awkwardly. Afraid to stare too long; he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Yu, is everything alright?" Her diamond blue orbs sparkle with innocence. He chomps down on his lip. "It's nothing--!!" He responded just a little bit too loud. He's hushed by the teacher.

"But your face is red...do you have a cold??"

He shakes his head, smiling frantically, "No!! Nope, I'm perfectly fine--Just really. Hot. In here..." he purses his lips agressively, whilst fanning himself with his shirt, trying to keep his focus on the teacher. Still he's sweating buckets.

"Um...couldn't you just take your jacket off?" She pokes her cheek with a pencil, curiosity etched into her features.

"Oh...yeah, that's what I was already..gonna do!!" He shrugs his jersy off anxiously; pink dusting his cheeks. Tenshi quirks her brows giggling.

Class dragged on, and Tenshi made it seem like she was taking notes; in fact she appeared to be doing both. But her focus was apparently more on her journal than anything. He found himself staring at her for the longest time, until his friend elbows him in the side.

"Daichi said no daydreaming in class remember? we've got exams coming up. Can't believe your making me be the responsible one."

"But..I've gotta get her number!" He whines in a hushed tone. "Can't you worry about that after class??"

The libero groans, resting his head on the table. This was going to be a long day.

When the bell did finally ring, and it was time for lunch; Nishinoya jumps to his feet. Determination etched into his features, he turns to face Tenshi, only to find she'd practically vanished.

"Dang it!! She's gone again..." The libero hung his head. Tanaka places a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry dude, maybe you'll have better luck later....wait a minute; what's that?" There was a slip of paper with a bunny-face drawn on the corner.

_For Yu,_

_Why didn't you just ask the_   
_other day?_

_+812-566-8789 ♡_

_Also I'll meet you in the gym later, I have something for you!_

_~ Angel_   
_-_   
_-_   
_-_   
_-_   
_-_   
_-_   
_-_

_'CRAP--!! CRAP--!! CRAP--!! I forgot the one thing that caused me to be late today--?! Seriously?'_

Tenshi Udai was currently running at high-speed down the hallway, shooting past students and weaving her way through thick crowds. Her fickle voice could easily go unheard in this mess of chattering students.

She rushed upstairs, to the third floor silently praying she wouldn't be interrupting anything important Kiyoko was doing.  
Ironically they damn near collide with each-other. They were both on their way to see one another.

"Oh, hey--!! Just...give me a second!!" Tenshi squeaks hunching over to catch her breath. She rests her hands on her knees, practically gasping for air.

_'I so wasn't built for stairs, when was the last time I ran like that--?!'_

"You left this behind in the locker room, I was just about to come find you." The manager interjects, holding a familiarly wrapped bento box.

"Thank you so so much Kiyoko!!" The tiny teen embraces the third year, who blushes at the sudden action. "It's no big deal really--"  
"Well it is to me!! You saved my butt today--!! You're like a hero!!I'll catch you--AAAH!!!" She squeaks whirling around, only to tumble down the stairs.

"W-WoOah--!! Uh-?! Later Kiyokooo!!!" She called out to the third year, as she tumbled down the stairwell like a rushing tire shooting across the street after a car accident.

She cradled the bento box; against her chest like her life depended on it, but it still ends up falling to the ground when she finally does land. Fortunately her fall was broken by something warm; her arms flop out, with an oof.

It takes her a few minutes to register the strange warmth against her chest, and the sound of someone's muffled voice underneath her. When she lifts her gaze to meet a pair of cramping hands she immidiately pushes herself up.

It was a boy with silver coated hair, and piercing brown eyes. His face was flushed bright red.

"AAAHH--!! I-I'm so sorry!!"  
She squeaks before bowing repetitively. He waves his hands around frantically, "No!! I-I wasn't paying attention to where I was going--it's my fault--"

She sighs, peeking in at the wrapped lunch to make sure it was okay. She sighs in relief before beaming up at him. His athletic attire looked so familiar. That's when it hit her,

"W-Wait a minute!! You're Karasuno's official setter-!! Sugawara Koushi-!! Y-You're like...awesome-!!!" Her eyes practically sparkle with excitement. But she couldn't let herself get star-struck right now. She had something important to do.

"Y-Yeah I was the official setter until these power-house first years showed up.." he trails off rubbing his neck sheepishly. He still couldn't help, but blush at her bitter-sweet compliments.

She bows again; this time a little more confident with her introduction. Although every time she bowed--the back of her skirt would fly up; and boys walking by couldn't help but stop and oggle her. "I'm Tenshi Udai!! I'm a transfer but my brother played for Karasuno once--!! I'm Tenma's sister!!" She merely nods, but doesn't exactly stand up straight just yet.

His eyes widen abruptly, "Tenma Udai...? You mean..."

_'The Tiny Giant had...a sister? She is really short--she's gotta be telling the truth.'_

To Tenshi's oblivion, group of guys standing behind her were starting to take pictures. He gritted his teeth, waving his hands around frantically.

"A-Alright--!! You can stop bowing now, uh Tenshi--"

She sighs in relief at that, casually pulling down her skirt as she speaks, "Can you tell me where the gym is?? I think I got a little flopped around a little after that fall..." her eyes were kind of spiraling all over the place.

He chuckles anxiously, but nods, "It's just down the hall through those double-doors, but are you sure you're ok--"

"Thanks so much!!" She interjected before bolting off, in the opposite direction, only to collide with the wall.

"O-Oh my god are you okay--?!" Sugawara waves his hands frantically, afraid to really grab her without feeling like some kind of handsy pervert. She stumbles in circles for a moment,  
"Wh-Where wuz it again??"

"Uhh..it's that way, but--" yet again, the rest of his sentence sort of just flies over her head, even if it was just a but-

"Thanks again!!" She shouts,  
unfortunately oblivious to the fact that he was still talking to her. It was alright though, because as she bolted down the hall she glanced back and flashed the brightest smile; her eyes shimmering in reassurance.

_'I hope she'll be okay after all that...'_

He tilted his head staring after her; drifting dizzily back and fourth across the hall as she picks up her pace.

"Scuse me! Sorry-!! Coming through--!! Can I get by? Thanks so much!!" Tenshi ran just about as fast as her tiny legs could carry her, not once noticing the hungry looks she was from boys all over.

She came bursting through the gym doors; a look of determination etched into her features. They were currently in the middle of practice, and the booming sound of the door jolted everyone's attention. The ball fell to the ground, with a thud; Nishinoya glances over to meet Tenshi's shimmering, diamond blue orbs.

"U-Um...oh gosh..I..interupted you guys didn't I?? I-I'm sorry!! I'm so sorry..."

"No!! It's alright!!" Nishinoya reassures the blubbering teen. The captain immidiately chimes in, "We were off to a pretty rough start anyway."

"Oh yeah, you said you had something for me!!" The libero shouted, flashing a smug look towards a tall blonde with glasses.

"Well...um..it's uhh, just that--  
I-I um..." Her heart was racing. What was happening? She cradled the bento box against her chest. Although her eyes once held a glint of determination, it seemed to shatter as everyone started crowding around her. She thought back to the day they spent together. Her first day at school; the day he somehow managed to make special to her.

" _Well...you do actually eat at lunch...right? If you're practicing the whole time..." She trails off, playing with her haif._

_He rubs his neck sheepishly, "Oh, ha, yeah well; I'm so busy I never actually remember to pack a lunch so I usually just eat when I get home..."_

_"O-Oh.." She trailed off pinching her chin._ _**'I'll need to do something about that at some point...'** _

She balls her hands up. _'Don't clam up now Tenshi!! You got this far...He is just a friend after all...right?'_

"Uhh, Tenshi??" The libero waves his hand in front of her face, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Well um...I-I uhh--" she started; before holding out the bento box, bowing. "I made you...lunch...  
You told me you don't always remember to eat...so I-I uhh...I wanted to..."

Daichi couldn't help but chuckle. The sight before him was probably the most adorable thing he could see. This girl definetely had it for their Yu.

"You did that for me?? Wait--is this why you were late this morning?"

He couldn't help but blush; the wrapping was pink; sparkly cats with unicorn horns littered the cloth. He fell into a trance, smiling like a fool, before thinking to himself.

' _A cute girl made lunch...for me??'_

"U-Um...yes and no??" She smiles, stepping on her own toes, and blushing miserably. He sniffles, causing her to tilt her head in confusion.

"Oh no...I-I embarrassed you didn't I--?! I'm so stupid--"

"NO!!" He interjected a little bit louder than he'd realised. He clears his throat, "I-I mean no! You're not stupid. I just, I've never had a cute girl make me lunch before--" his eyes shoot wide; and he found himself blushing vibrantly.

She does the same, hiding anxiously behind her hair.

"I'll let you get back to practice!! I'm sorry I bothered you--" she whirls around, scrunching her eyes close, ready to bolt out of the gym at high speed, but she was stopped by the libero, who grabs her wrist,

"Don't go now!! Y-You can stay and watch!! I mean...only if you want to--" he scratches his head.

She quirks her brows in suprise, but finds herself nodding,  
"U-Um...o-okay!"

He pumps his fist, and Tenshi scrambles up to the bleachers, before taking a seat. Unfortunately both of them were so anxious about being around each other, they failed to notice a familiar group of snobby girls making there way across the bleachers. They didn't sit that far away, and during the first few sets, things in the gym were peaceful.

Tenshi clenched onto the railing, gazing out at the libero, with a sparkly aura about her features. Glancing back at her, he felt his heart flutter.

Just in the nick of time he manages to save a ball--pulling off a rolling recieve as he roared out in excitement.

"Rolling---Thunder!!!!" He earns a laugh from Tanaka, yet despite this he puffs his chest pridefully. He glances out at the bleachers just about as subtle as he could muster, to see if Tenshi had witnessed his ultimate move.

She couldn't help but smile--it may not have seemed like a cool move to his teammates, but to her; it was still the coolest thing ever.

Akeya Otari, caught this distant gesture, and glared daggers at Tenshi from afar. A river of chills errupted--shooting down Tenshi's spine. She tried to shake the strange feeling of someone watching her, but it still beckoned her deep down.


	6. Bad blood

**_IT WASN'T LONG AFTER_**  
school, that Nishinoya wanted to meet up with Tenshi in the gym. He wanted to walk her home. He noticed she'd been walking to and from school all alone. He didn't like the thought of letting her do that anymore.

He was waiting for about fifteen minutes; staring down at his phone. He waited patiently for her to text back.

To: Angel

Subject: _walking home_

_Text: Hey, waiting in the gym. Still wanna walk together?_

_》Delivered 5:09 pm_

_Text: Where are you? Is everything okay?_

_》Delivered 5:13 pm_

_Text: Hello?_

_》Delivered 5:17 pm_

Tanaka peers over his shoulder from behind before shaking his head, "You're supposed to be subtle dude...not blow up her phone."

"I-I'm not blowing up her phone!! I'm just worried...I only texted six times-" he grimaced at how horrible that sounded out loud.

"What if she's in the locker room? Give her some time." Tanaka retorted, throwing back his waterbottle. Nishinoya sulks on the bench, relentlessly wondering of the musician's location.

Tanaka was right about one thing; Tenshi was held up in the locker-room. She had already finished changing though; having a run-in with none other then Akeya otari, and her gang of obnoxious lackeys.

"You think you can just waltz into this school in that slutty skirt, and hoe around with the boy's on the volleyball team?"

"Tanaka is understandable. He's a brain-dead good for nothing jock with no respect for women, but innocent Yu?"

"You got away with it the first few days because you were new. I went easy on you, because I pitied you."

"A slut like you doesn't even deserve pity--!!"

With her fingers laced in the back of Tenshi's scalp; and multiple girls holding her down--her head is plunged into the toilet. They just kept laughing at her, as she drowned and begged for mercy.

"Make like a parasite, AND JUST DIE ALREADY--!!" She roars through gritted teeth, yanking her head back.

"No one at Nekoma wanted a damn thing to do with you. Everyone at Karasuno knows you're a whore. Why the hell are you still breathing? For your dead mother?"

She bashes her head against the wall of the stall before forcing her into the water once more.

"Is your dead mom gonna save you? Huh?? I can't hear you~" she practically sang.

"Nishinoya doesn't really like you!! That's just the kind of person he is. I bet he pitied you too, and now he's stuck with you."

When she finally lets her breath, she delivers a heavy kick right to the back of the head; this time holding her down with her foot. She makes her struggle; bucking, clawing at the toilet and screaming, until she's just faintly moving.

"Now this is just pathetic. Let's go." She tisked the pink-haired second year. With that, they left her there; tears bursting from her eyes, coughing up water.

She couldn't understand why Akeya hated her so much, yet at the same time she did. Something was happening with Akeya; or at the very least, maybe her home life situation was worse than hers. After catching her breath she grabs her phone; finding dozens of missed calls and texts from Nishinoya. She bit her lip anxiously before bolting out of the locker room.

When she returned to the gym to find the lights off, and everything closed up; tears prick at her eyes.

She whirled around, before making a sharp turn past the building only to find herself headbutting someone. The both of them fall back on their butts, wincing.

"Ow...I'm sorry--" she apolagised rubbing the bruise forming on her toosh. "No it's fine!! I was--wait a minute, Angel??"

She glanced up at th tall Jock, smiling sheepishly. "Oh Tanaka!! Where's Yu? We were supposed to walk home together...but now I guess I'm too late..." She hung her head in dissapointnent.

The Jock felt a twinge of pain in his heart, despite it being pretty dark out; he could still see her gorgeous diamond blue eyes sparkling in the darkness.

"He actually just went looking for you, what took you so long? And uhh...Why are you all wet?" He scratches his head, curiously scanning her features a little bit more thoroughly for the second time around.

"I-I...Uhh...walked through the sprinklers!!" She responded anxiously. Rooting his brows together; he noticed a dark liquid falling from her nose.

"Wait, but your nose is bleeding--" she blinks hazily. Unable to see clearly she winded tripping into him; coughing her lungs out. She collapsed to her knees, throwing up a mixture of blood and water.

"I-I'm sorry--!!" She tried to squeak, but she just kept going. He sort of backs out of the way, but he doesn't leave her side. In the distance, the sound of Nishinoya calling out for Tenshi could be heard.

When the libero spots them, he's quick to start bolting towards her. Oblivious to what was currently going on. Tanaka held out an arm; halting Yu in his tracks.

"Give her a minute dude--" he flashed the libero an anxious glance. Still coughing up water, Tenshi laces her fingers through the grass; holding onto the surface of the earth so tight, it was almost as if she believed letting go would result in floating away.

When she's done, they help her back onto her feet. Tanaka drapes his coat over her shoulders, patting her on the back. "We'll help you get home okay?"

Nishinoya takes her hand, staring deeply into her eyes.

"What happened to you? You never texted me back!! Tell me where you were--" his friend is quick to elbow him before hissing, "Dude not cool!! You can't just bombard her with questions like that..."

Tenshi bit her lip, racking her brain for some excuse. She couldn't figure out anything.

"I-I'm sorry....I'm so sorry you two had to see me like this--!! This wouldn't have happened if I wasn't so weak--" She whimpered.

The libero shakes his head profusely before pulling her into a warm embrace. "Don't say that about yourself--!!"

She quirks her brows in shock, as he pulls back. "I don't know what happened to you today, but I know you're gonna tell me eventually. So let's just worry about getting you back home so your uncle doesn't get all mad again, alright?" He smiles at her. She takes a shakey breath before nodding.

They didn't exactly know where her home was, but it wasn't all that far from the convenience store, so they didn't have much trouble finding it. They did however have a really hard time when it came to parting ways with her.

Of course they knew, they could just see her the next day. That wasn't really the problem. It was the way her uncle looked at her, when he jerked the door open.

She quickly shrugs off Tanaka's jacket. "You're past curfew." He hissed. She bows, "I'm sorry!! It was my fault...I kept us held up."

She glances back at them, offering a warm smile. "Thank you guys..." She mumbled, with pursed lips, before clentching her bag-straps and solemnly walking up the stairs; dispersing behind the brown wooden door.

_"You were late again--!! I told your ass to get here on time, and you couldn't even do that right-!!"_

_"I know--!!"_

_"Get the hell in there and start fucking cleaning midget. I don't have all night!!"_

_"Yes sir!!"_

The way he yelled at her, infuriated them gravely, but what could they do? The libero gritted his teeth, and Tanaka balls his hands into fists. But they force themselves to walk away. There was nothing they could do if Tenshi wasn't going to open up to them. They couldn't imagine how hard her life really was right now. The guilt was agitating. 


	7. Choices

  
**_THE BULLYING, NEVER DIES_**  
down. Infact, it seemed to worsen everyday. But Tenshi just smiled; facing every obstacle head on. She never fought back, mainly because she just wasn't strong enough. That's how things were at home as well. 

The bullying even spread to her phone. Tenshi hadn't a clue how Akeya managed to get her phone number, but her inbox was now overflowing with hate mail from all over the district. 

It was around lunch-time; and Tenshi had snuck away to the roof in hopes of avoiding trouble. She was thankful to have at least a little bit of time to herself; she fiddles around with her bass in silence; ignoring the sea of incoming messages consuming her phone's space.

She didn't have much of a social media presence until pictures of her throwing up water were somehow leaked through instagram. 

  
She felt so humiliated. Now if she ever had a crush on Yu, there was no point in even trying now. He surely thought she was gross--he wouldn't want to be with someone like her...at least that's just what she keeps telling herself.

The team wrapped up practice a little earlier than expected; so Nishinoya would bullet down floor after floor, peeking his head into numerous classrooms in search of Tenshi.

Assuming she'd be in her favorite spott, next to the sakura tree outside he's quick to check there. But he was only greeted with an obnoxious Akeya, and the rest of the dance team.

He didn't know what kind of problems there were between Akeya and Tenshi, but he bit his tongue trying to keep himself from ruining what appeared to be his only chance at finding Tenshi.

Akeya, batted her eyelashes innocently. "You're the cute libero from the volleyball team aren't you?" Saying she invaded his personal space would be a major understatement. She was way too close for comfort.

"Ye..Yeah...I'm looking for Tenshi. She usually sits here."

His statement just kind of flies over her head. "Aw, that's so thoughtful of you. Why don't you join us for lunch, and you can tell me all about it..."

He clears his throat, cringing slightly. "No, I need to see Tenshi. Do you think you could tell me where she is?"

Akeya scoffed. "Why would you want anything to do with that skank? She's short, and fat--why don't we get to know each other a little bit?" She smirks.

He gritted his teeth, shaking his head. "How could you say something like that??"

"I'll find Tenshi myself." He jerks his wrist out of her grasp; snarling. He then trudges off angrily. Being grumpy wasn't usually his cup of tea; he was used to being in a great mood all the time. But Akeya really pissed him off.

The truth was; Tenshi looked really different this morning. Yes, she kept a bright smile, but when class started; she kept glancing down at her phone.

Akeya giggles away in the back of the classroom; it seems her and the rest of her obnoxious friends were sucked into their technology too. He sensed that they surely had something to do with why Tenshi was acting so different.

Towards the end of class; she hid most of her features behind her hair. When she puts the phone down, she draws a shakey breath.  
She kept a bright smile, but he could see the tears trickling down her cheeks, and spilling over her nose. The salty warm water would seep through the paper of her journal.

She sniffled, whiping her face with the sleeve of her jacket. And when he asked if she was okay, she replied in reassurance claiming she was just fine. Accept, he knew better.

He just wished she didn't have to be so mysterious all the time. He wished she could open up. But moving to a new place; being around new people--he knew it was tough. And getting her to open up wasn't going to be that easy.

On his way upstairs, he overheard this strange sound. It was like; a steady beat--but there was a vibration. A ring to it. Instead of stopping on the second floor, the libero, kept going up the stairs until he was met with a hand to the face.

Rubbing his nose, he was ready to snap at whoever had the nerve to pull such a rude stunt--only he was met with a familiar pair of steel grey orbs, narrowed with a hint of annoyance radiating through them.

"K-Kiyoko!!" The girl agressively motions towards the door to the roof with a finger over her pursed lips, flashing a stoic glare.

"Why are we being quiet--??" He hunches down, hiding with her, quirking his eyebrows in confusion.

"She's practicing. Listen."

His mouth slightly gapes, and he glances out the window. Tenshi lies on her back, gazing up at the fluffy clouds ominously, as she plays around with her bass.

Faded by Alan walker was one of the many easy songs that Tenshi knew like the back of her own hand. The songs that she wrote personally; she usually considered them trash, because they were always ruined anyway.

The sound wasn't all that perfect considering all she could really afford to use right now was a Bluetooth speaker, with an aux cord jack; and of course an actual aux cord.

Alas, the bass spoke a musical language to Tenshi's soul one could not understand just by watching. The strumming sound had a hypnotic soothing quality that she craved more than anything in the world; even eating. To loose herself to the melody of the guitar was her own idea of a heavenly lunch-period. She would twist her fingers in all sorts of odd shapes to form chords--not exactly singing the words alloud, but merely mumbling them.

Truthfully you wouldn't really expect this of Tenshi, but she wasn't much of a singer. If anything she was more of a screamer.

While she does have her fair share of adorable ringtones--her taste in music revolved solely around death metal, and scream. Occasionally punk-rock. She would often create her own music, but always windes up trashing it, because she thinks it sucks.

Without her hidden talent, her past band-mates probably would've never let her join the group.

She loved the way the guitar always sounded like it was wheeping when it sang. And she felt like she was reassuring it, allowing her fingers to glide across the strings.

"She's really good--!! Did she ever make the audition?"

The third year purses her lips before shaking her head.

"What--? Why?!" He accidentally shouted, earning a face palm.

Tenshi seems a little bit more interested in the bright fluffy clouds than the sound of Nishinoya's voice; in fact his voice was almost inaudible. She was so lost in her head, getting her attention would be next to impossible without being face to face.

Realising this, Kiyoko sighs in relief, adjusting her glasses. "There was no specified reason. This was just a rumor. I'm here in search of our teams future manager." She spoke in a hushed tone.

The libero's eyes widen, sparkling with excitement. _'Two cute girls on the same team as me? I must be dreaming--"_

"Then what are you waiting for?!"

"Music means alot to Angel. I'd rather not disrupt her...we're friends after all." The libero gapes for a moment, but sighs in defeat.

"I can't believe they turned her down...She sounds so good. I couldn't imagine being rejected by the volleyball team..." Nishinoya trailed off. His droll sense of humor, and childish outlook on life always baffled Kiyoko to an extent, but it was one of the things that made Nishinoya..well; Nishinoya.

But Kiyoko was the only one of the two who could truly feel for Tenshi. Having been injured and unable to play volleyball--she knows exactly what rejection feels like. It makes you feel helpless; like nothing else in the world matters accept this one thing--you can't find anywhere else you belong accept this one place only to find that your pressence is no longer required.

The two of them were damn near startled out of their skin by Tenshi's fickle voice breaking the silence. "Yu? And Kiyoko..? What are you guys doing out here?"

"Oh...let me guess. You've seen the pictures and you're here to laugh at me." Her gaze falls to the ground.

"Pictures?..what pictures?" The libero scratches his head, evidently dumbfounded. Kiyoko merely shakes her head.

Her gaze wavers from Kiyoko to the Nishinoya, and she immidiately flushed scarlet red. "A-Are you two...coming up here to...do.."

They quirk their eyebrows in confusion. "...you know...naughty stuff??" She hid her features behind her journal. It was their turn to flush scarlet red.

"W-What? No way!!"

"Ha I wish--"

  
They exclaim at the same time. Kiyoko delivers an elbow right into his side, before readjusting her glasses.

She takes Tenshi's hands, holding them together with a desperate look about her features.

"Angel, I heard about what happened with the music club...  
I'm so sorry to ask this of you when you're already dealing with so much, but won't you please consider management for the Karasuno Volleyball team?"

Tenshi's eyes sparkled with wonder, as she purses her lips.   
"W-Whaa? M-Me...a manager...?"

"I know you're a second year, but I still need someone to take over for me when I'm gone. Even if it is for just a year, it would mean the world to me." 

Tenshi bites her lip; her cheeks aflame. "Well...I guess I-I could give it a go-" 

"Really?? Thank you so much Angel." The third year bows, flashing Tenshi a bright smile.   
"So later on if you have time, I'll take you to meet the rest of the team.." the rest of what Kiyoko said seemed to just shoot past the second year. 

Her heart was pounding. A manager? Participating in a sports club? She was great with organization...but those boys were all so big. Imagining a tiny little thing like her on a team of giants like them--she gulps back a lump in her throat. 

Kiyoko left Tenshi standing there with an anxious smile on her face, wabing her off. 

"Wow!! You're gonna get to join the team, and meet my friends!! This is really exciting right Angel??" Nishinoya chimes, from behind her, offering a pat on the back. 

It was like she was frozen solid. He waves his hand in front of her face, "A..Angel..?? Yoo-hoo..." She shakes her head, blinking herself free from her inwardly mortified trance.

"U-Uh, yeah!! I'm super excited Yu." She hung her head low, as the two walked down the hall. 

"Than...why don't you sound excited?" He presses with quirked brows. 

"D-Don't I? Gosh..I'm sorry..." She purses her lips anxiously. The libero immidiately shakes his head. "There's no need to apologise for everything--" 

"Oh U-Uh...I'm sor--I mean...I'm not--" she's immidiately interjected by someone shoving passed her. Just like that she goes tumbling down the stairs at full-speed; this time even faster than a tire. 

"Have a nice trip, wannabe." Akeya waltzes passed by the libero with a tight smirk. He couldn't help but grit his teeth. 

"You did that on purpose--!!   
I saw you..."

"Oops. I guess my foot Just slipped. That's my bad!" She places a hand on her chest, batting her eyelashes; feigning innocence. He flashed her one last glare before chasing after Tenshi. 

"He chose his side. Let's bail, I think I smudged my eyeliner." 

Her girls are quick to follow close behind the captain like obedient little dogs. All while Tenshi, is rolling down the stairwell yet again. This time she passes by Tanaka; who's eyes widen abruptly jolting out of the way. 

"Hi Tanaka!!...Er..Bye Tanaka!!" She calls out, yet still sort of tumbles on. The Jock scratches his head in confusion. The libero comes soaring down the stairs; his black jersey billowing behind him like a pair of midnight black wings--not too far behind her. 

"Sorry Ryu outa my way!!" He shouted, shoving him to the side.   
Tenshi rolls into the wall with a thud landing upside-down. Huffing; she blows her bangs out of her face, pulling her skirt down at the sight of Nishinoya charging towards her. 

He comes to a sliding stop with his arms out like an airplane, before hunching over. Resting his hands on his knees he gazes down at her big diamond blue orbs

"Angel--!! Angel...are you okay?! That was three flights of stairs!!" he winced, just thinking about it. She rolls onto her back, ramming her head against the floor. He grimaced, biting his fist; the sound was so audible it was painful. Her eyes are quite literally spiraling at this point, as she sits up rubbing her head. 

"A...Angel..?" He waves his hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention. Her head is ringing, and his voice is muffled. 

"WoOah, Yu--!! There's like..four of Yu...Haha get it?" 

He tilts his head in confusion. When he responds, it's almost like his voice reverbrated around her skull, echoing back at her in a repetitive cycle. 

"Angel...you hit your head. I'm taking you to the infirmary--" he sighs before wrapping her arm around his neck. She was so tiny in his arms--Yu never thought he'd see the day he'd be carrying a girl smaller than him that wasn't one of his friends siblings. She was about as light as a small bucket of water; he could carry her bridle style and not even break a sweat.

"Wow you're like really strong--!!"  
She pokes his cheek; her eyes still kind of swirling around after the fall. He knew she was only acting like this because of her head injury, but he still found himself blushing at the statememt. 

"Yeah well I'm not that strong--you're just real light.." he trailed off glancing away anxiously. 

She stares up at the flickering hallway lights, "So many pretty colors-" she gapes.   
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Later on that day Nishinoya waited just outside the infirmary. The nurse tried to get him to leave, but he just wouldn't budge. He wanted to make sure she was alright. And really alright, not just saying what she thinks he wants to hear. 

Her phone was locked, but it just kept vibrating incessantly in his pocket.

He takes it out gritted his teeth; he was going to just turn it off. But then he got a quick glimpse at her phone screen.

_**From:** _ _Unknown_   
_**Text:** _ _Go, die in a hole; sick bitch._

_**From:** _ _Unknown_   
_**Text:** _ _Dirty whore_   
_>_ _**Fwd:** _ _Image_

**_From:_** _Unknown_  
 ** _Text:_** _Congrats, toilet girl. You've made the explore page on instagram._ :)

  
His heart sank, and he gritted his teeth. The messages just kept pouring in. Who would say something so cruel? Why were people saying these things to her? None of it was even true. It wasn't fair. She's...innocent.

While he couldn't figure out the password to her phone, he was quick to pull out his; frantically dragging his finger across the screen to unlock it.

What he saw, shook him to his very core.


	8. 08; Goodbye past me

**_"IT WAS LIKE THE MESSAGES_**  
just kept rolling in--there were so many!! There's pictures of her all over the place!! They were telling her these awful things...And you wanna know what she said when I asked her about it?"

It had only been a day since Nishinoya looked at Tenshi's phone. He was currently studying, and eating yet another lunch made with love, alongside his friends, in the club-room. Or at least, that's what he was supposed to be doing. Instead he was ranting to them about Tenshi.

"She just called it _'silly internet drama'_ \--it's like she's just letting them do this to her!!"

"And that _'Akeya'--_!! She's a total bitch!! She tripped her on purpose, and hit her head falling down the stairs!! She could've gotten seriously hurt..." He spat the blonde barbie-dolls name like it was some kind of disease.

Ennoshita rolls his eyes. "If it doesn't bother her why are you making such a big deal out of it instead of studying?"

The libero merely gritted his teeth. "Because--!!...I-I just feel like...I feel like she's going through alot. And I wanna help her but..."

"She won't tell me anything!!" He lets out an exasperated groan.

Sugawara quirks his eyebrows, his gaze wavering from Tanaka over to the libero. "Wait a minute, I thought you guys liked it when girls ignored you."

Nishinoya purses his lips in annoyance, "This is different!! She's not ignoring me...she's just ignoring the truth."

Daichi furrowed his brows, concern etched into his features.   
"Have you tried going to the vice principal about it?"

"I did!! They said they couldn't do anything unless she went to them--it was like they just completely ignored me!!" He folds his arms, glaring down at his paper.

"Kiyoko said something about looking for a successor, and she asked Angel..."

At this everyone in the room seemed to brighten up. "Really--?!" Tanaka exclaimed with hopeful eyes. Nishinoya nodded, easing up at the thought of getting to hang out with her more.

"Well then maybe being in a club might actually take her mind off of what's been going on lately..." Sugawara reassured the libero.

His eyes widen, "Hey...that's right! Unless...She changes her mind--" there was a sore uneasiness forming in his stomach.

Meanwhile, Tenshi was currently facing Akeya's wrath in the locker-bay just beside the library. Fortunately for her, Kiyoko wasn't to far away, but finds herself catching the tail end of their conversation.

Her back is forcibly slammed against her locker, and her guitar case--lying in the floor.

"Here's the sitch toilet-girl. We need someone to edit music for the dance team. And well, in order to pass second year, you're gonna need to join a club."

The transfer blinks; evidently dumbfounded. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Akeya Otari The very girl whose been bullying her mercilessly since her first day here was actually asking for her help?

Kiyoko stood just around the corner; just faintly picking up on the conversation. She hoped, and praid, and pled to god that she'd turn them down.

"Y-You want me to...make..music for your team??" She quirks her brows, earning a scoff from the wicked captain.

"More like, we wanna use you. You'll be considered part of the club, but all you'll actually be doing is the music."

"It's not like you have anything better to do with your pathetic life."

"This is probably your only chance at being anything more than a worthless piece of garbage, so if I were you; I wouldn't turn this down." She spat viciously.

"I-I could...I could play the bass...I could share my music with everyone..." She thought alloud, pinching her chin thoughtfully.

Akeya scoffed rolling her eyes. "Getting ahead of ourselves now are we? It's cute that you think anyone actually wants to hear that garbage. You're just all there is."

Tenshi closed her eyes, breathing through her nostrils. _'They don't actually need me...they don't actually want me.'_

_'But...Kiyoko does.'_

Tenshi furrows her brows. Her lids flutter open, revealing a shimmering flame of determination burning within her crisp, diamond blue orbs. At this Akeya's eyes widen, and she scrunches her face up in disgust.

Tenshi then bows. "I'm sorry...but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline!!"

Akeya shakes her head in disbelief, "Then where the hell are we supposed to find someone who can make music that isn't copyrighted...?! You were rejected!! None of these clubs want anything to do with you accept mine, and this is the kind of choice you make?"

Kiyoko, gazes out in awe at Tenshi; who responded to the bully with love, and purity.

"I'm so so sorry but you're wrong!!"

"I-I am apart of a club, a-and people do need me!! I do want to play the bass...I-I wanna share my music so bad it hurts! But I'd rather never play again, then abandon them!"

Akeya slams her hands against the locker, before roaring,   
"WHY-?! YOU THINK THEY CARE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU--?!"

"I-It doesn't matter of that don't care!! Because I do!! I wanna help them...I wanna help them like they helped me. I wanna be there!!"

Akeya grabs her by the hair, yanking her back--and shoving her into the floor. "Oh yeah--?! Have fun being there with broken legs, whore--!!"

She was just about to slam her foot right into Tenshi's ankle, only to find herself being shoved into the floor.

Kiyoko came to the rescue, just as she did on her first day. She extends a protective arm, glancing back at her as she adjusted her glasses.

"We do care about you. And we have your back, Angel." The third year stated bluntly, pursing her lips into a subtle smile. Tenshi can do nothing, but gape.

Akeya gritted her teeth, glaring daggers at the manager. "Why are you standing up for her--?! She almost ditched your trash club!!!"

"But she didn't. And our club, isn't trash. The only trash I see around here is you."

Akeya gritted her teeth, flashing a murderous glare, before rushing to her feet. "Stupid bitch." She grumbled under her breath, storming off.

"I heard that girls been causing alot of problems for you." Kiyoko extends her hand, helping the anxious bass player onto her feet. She kept her gaze on the floor, biting the inside of her cheek.

"I-I..." She was at a loss of words. If Kiyoko hadn't been there, she'd probably have ended up on cruches. Kiyoko merely pulls the girl into a tight embrace.

"I understand if you don't wanna talk about it now. Come with me." She takes her hand, leading Tenshi off. "Wh-Whaa? Where are we going?"

"To meet the team remember?" Kiyoko purses her lips into a subtle smile; her cheeks aflame.

"Yeah, but...I already met them...I bet they hate me for interupting their practice the other day..." Tenshi trails off with sorrowful eyes.

"They probably forgot already. You want to join the club right?" Kiyoko presses. Tenshi nods profusely.

"Than what are we waiting for?" Kiyoko beams.

Tenshi returns the gesture.   
"N-Nothing...let's go!" She squeaks, her big diamond blue orbs now sparkling in excitement.

They were about to go, but something hit Tenshi. "O-Oh...wait A minute..." She stares down at the strap, to her guitar case.

Her mother had given her this very guitar for her thirteenth birthday; it was why she cherrished it so much. If she was going to join this team; it was going to take some kind of sacrifice. She could've re-auditioned for band with any other intrument. But she didn't. Because she didn't want to be apart of something, without her closest friend--the closest object ever to have existed in the same time her mom was alive.

She glances back at her locker. "Let me put my bass up real quick."

Kiyoko quirks her eyebrows in slight shock. "What? You usually take it everywhere with you, though right?"

Tenshi purses her lips, glancing back at the third year. She doesn't voice her response, but she merely nods. Leaving her bass behind was a gesture, for Tenshi. Without her bass--it feels like her mother really was gone.

She wouldn't be visiting her locker enough to get a chance with it again. And she knew of the struggles stretched to that risk. She chose to take it anyway.

Letting go of the past, was the only way she could ever move forward. She rushes to open her locker, but she placed the guitar in it with such love and care. Like she was leaving a pet behind.

"Are you...sure about this, Angel?" Kiyoko presses, placing a hand on her shoulder. Tenshi, closes the locker, after taking a deep shakey breath. The creek of the door shutting appeared to be in slow motion, all the memories came rushing in and out in a vigorous pattern like an tide overflowing the beach, and washing away everything in its wake.

Finally, it closes.

"Alright, now let's go." Tenshi giggles, walking ahead of Kiyoko who stood there for a moment; guilt bubbling around the surface of her mind. She hoped that Tenshi would come back to get it tomorrow. She would never abandon music for them? She wouldn't have had to--she could've had both. So why was she doing this to herself?

Maybe, it was...to let go of something?


	9. Nice Re-Meeting you.

_**TENSHI UDAI, WALKED WITH**_  
little confidence--her concentration remains on the floor ahead of them. She kept a warm smile, but Kiyoko could sense her anxiety.

When they halted in front of the double-doors, Tenshi steps on her own toes. While she was excited to meet the team, she was also pretty nervous about interupting their practice again. She knew from experience just how serious things could get when it came to playing it.

Of course, she had no reason to worry about that--it was a few days ago, that happened--they're bound to have forgotten, right?   
But what if they haven't?

_'Hey!! It's that no good second year from the other day--'_

_'The one that interupted our game! She's so careless and stupid!'_

Tenshi laces her fingers through her hair, scrunching her eyes closed. What if they hated her?   
What if they picked on her, in the same way Akeya has? 

  
"Angel, are you okay?" Kiyoko, nudges the second year. She had opened the door for her, and wound up standing there for a solid five minutes just waiting for her to go in.

"U-Uh!! Yeah...I'm fine..."

With that Tenshi pushes herself through the door. Ignoring all the voices of protest bubbling around her head.

They were in the middle of playing today too. Tenshi hung her head, _'Crap--!! I interrupted them today too...how selfish. I'm so stupid...'_

"Hey, Pinkie's back." A voice chimes in from the back of the court. Tenshi quirks her eyebrows, lifting her gaze anxiously. More of them chatter incessantly amongst their breath.

"She's so tiny--"

"She's kinda cute you know--"

"Angel--!!!"

A familiar pair of voices sang in unison It was Nishinoya..And Tanaka..? And they were literally charging towards her. The libero waves his hand in the air; smiling like a fool with heart-shaped orbs. Before they could tackle her Kiyoko holds her arm out; a stoic glare settling over her features.

Yet again, Tenshi found herself scrunching her eyes closed, this time flinching fearfully. There's a loud slap, followed up with a bitter thunk. When she opens her eyes, her gaze drops to the ground.

Kiyoko adjusts her glasses, stepping over them. She glances back at Tenshi, "Just ignore them." The angel merely nods, but whispers a faint, "Sorry guys!" Before taking a light detour around them.

Nishinoya winces, but doesn't fail to retort with, "See Suga!! This--is what I'm talking about." The setter merely scratches his head anxiously at the libero's statement.

"You guys might've already met, but I'd still like to introduce you to our newest member, and potential manager." Kiyoko nudges Tenshi, who purses her lips before bowing.

"U-Uh, my name is Tenshi--!! But   
I-I'd like to be called Angel..."

"Really? That's awesome." Daichi flashes the second year a warm smile, before scratching his chin.

"There's no need to be so formal--"

Her eyes widen, and she straightens up her posture, playing with her hands anxiously.   
"S-Sorry--!!" She sputtered.

"I-I guess I'm just really excited to meet you guys..." She taps her index fingers against each-other glancing away, a rosy hue of pink dusting her cheeks. They couldn't help but chuckle. She was cute, but very anxious.

A certain pinch server, gaped, as he studied her features closely. Her luscious pink hair swayed; flowing over her back like a waterfall, and there was this shimmering aura about her.

"You're a second year right?" She was startled by a dark-edgy voice coming from behind her, someone their hand on her shoulder. She flinches; her eyes spiraling like a slot-machine. "U-Uh, yeah!! I-I'm in class 1--"

"Give her some space Asahi." Daichi presses, stirnly.

She glances over at Sugawara; and while previously, she wouldn't scare so easily--with Tanaka and Nishinoya's eyes practically boring into her soul, she felt chills shoot down her spine.

The setter whirls around gritting his teeth, "Quit staring--!! You guys are scaring her!!"

She sort of backs away; her teeth chattering, and her heart racing. She immidiately hides behind Kiyoko--her face tinted dark blue.

"You're supposed to be my upperclassmen?" A tall boy with blonde hair and glasses spat, glaring down at her.

"Um..well...I-I guess..." Her voice came out fickle at that. Tsukishima knew this girl anywhere; it was the _toilet-girl_ ; the one from instagram. At least, that's who he knew her as. He didn't exactly know much about her past, he only knew of the rumors that were spread. 

  
He snorted, "A pushover like you? Managing this team?"

Daichi flashes the first year an icy glare. "That's outa line; even for you."

The tension in the room probably would've escalated, but the sound of Tenshi's giggling was enough to melt anyone's heart. "Yeah! I guess you could say that, I'm not exactly the managing type..."

She balls her hand into a fist, flashing a bright determined smile. "-but I promise you guys!! I'll do my very best!" She squeaks, beaming up at him. This causes him to scoff, but he doesn't say anything else. Honestly he couldn't help but feel a little guilty; after saying what he said.

He did overhear what his team-mates were discussing in the club-room. This girl was dealing with some pretty intense bullying. He just didn't know how to react to it, nor how to react to her. There was this bitter _innocence_ about her that he just couldn't for the life of him understand.

And Tsukishima is not the kind of person to baby someone--he'd never do that for Yamaguchi, so there was no way he'd do that to a complete stranger.

"This is awesome. Now you guys have got a manager for next year." Asahi points out, his smile now warm and welcoming. When Kiyoko senses a little more confidence, she steps aside.

"Well; it's only temporary for now, I asked her at the very last minute. but she wanted to come by and officially meet you guys before heading to her committee work--"

"Y-Yeah...um..it's nice to meet you all!! Uhh...again..." She sputters yet again. They all bow, and say hello in unison.

Sensing Tenshi's nervousness Kiyoko decides to say, "Could you guys not...crowd her until she's a little more comfortable?" She waves her hands around as she speaks.

"Uhh!! Sorry for bothering you guys..." She squeaks; and with that, Tenshi sort of steps back out of the gym; sliding the door shut behind her.

After she leaves, Daichi looks at Kiyoko with quirked eyebrows.   
"I heard you were out looking for a successor. Are you sure she's...up for it, you know...after all she's been through?"

She nods, "Yeah well, I didn't feel we got much of a response when I went out searching back in April, and I thought it was important to find someone to carry on as manager. Angel, is contempt with doing so, even if it is for just a year--she really seems like she cares. I think it would be good for her, and the team."

At this, everyone bursts into tears; some of them even blushing. "Oh Kiyoko!!!!"

From a distance, Tenshi could hear the commotion, and couldn't help but purse her lips anxiously.

_'Was this...a good idea?? I-I wanted to play my bass...I wanted to share my music with people...'_

_'But I wanna....I-I wanna be where I'm wanted....'_

_'What if they all secretly hate me?'_

Her coursing thoughts were all scrambling together. Her heart races mercilessly, and her hands appeared to be shaking. What was this feeling? Usually she could smile...She could keep herself together, and hold her head high, But right now, things were different.

Her foot collides with something else, and suddenly her body tumbles to the ground. Judging by the sound of that obnoxious giggling; Tenshi knew, Akeya had made yet another appearance.

They were just between the gym, and the school; when Tenshi found herself being surrounded, by Akeya and her little dancing dogs. They circled her like wild animals.

Tenshi pushed herself onto her knees, sighing.

"Had a feeling you'd be out here." She hissed. "Hiding behind that third year was a cheap move, even for you. Someone's gotta teach you not to fuck with the dance team."

Akeya delivers a heavy kick, right in the back. She yelps, dropping right back to the hard ground. The vicious lioness pulls poor Tenshi back by the hair, who struggles to stand.

Tenshi does manage to get back onto her feet, however; at the cost of accidentally pushing Akeya.

"Did you just fucking push me? Stupid cunt." She knees Tenshi in the stomach; her back hitting the pole. Her eyes remain on the concreted cement, just below them. She just couldn't look Akeya in the eyes; not right now.

"You think everythings just gonna suddenly get better, because you have 'friends' now? You think I'll just get bored of you, and leave you alone?" She spat. Tenshi, remains silent. She couldn't say anything...but how could she?

She felt powerless. Weak. Worthless. She wasn't strong like those jocks, and she wasn't brave like her brother or Kiyoko. There was nothing she could do, accept smile and take it.

Akeya agressively clutches her chin. "You make my life hell, just by being here, and I'm gonna make sure you pay for it." She spoke through clenched teeth,

"I'm sorry...Akeya..." Tenshi mumbled, scrunching her eyes closed.

Everyone silenced. The air was so brittle it could snap. Not even the sound of traffic in the distance could shatter the defening quiet that settled upon the group of ferocious teens.

"What did you say-?!" She snarled; a wicked glint flickering within her venomous orbs.

"I-I know you're hurting. That's why you're doing this to me, right?" She lifts her gazing directly into her eyes. Tenshi's tears spilled over her cheeks.

Yet; she smiled.

"Because...hurt people, hurt people." Tenshi's voice shook.

"If...If hurting me, makes the pain go away. I...I understand Akeya."

Akeya stares back, at Tenshi; evidently mortified. How could she say such a thing? She was willing to let someone else hurt her. If it meant that they didn't have to suffer; she was...fine with it? Akeya shook her head, scrunching her face up in disgust.

She then starts laughing. The rest of her friends chime in; mainly because they're just too stupid to understand what's going on, or why the hell Akeya would be laughing in the first place.

"My life is perfect. I am perfection. I have everything I could ever want. You're life, is pathetic. You're a hideous, no-good disgusting little freak, who fucked a grown ass man for attention. You don't have anything, I bet your mom purposefully killed herself; because she couldn't stand living with the thought, of creating a rotten little whore like you. I mean, your dad couldn't even put up with you, so I guess that's expected."

"But fine, if you wanna stand there and let me destroy that plastic body of yours; it makes things easier for me."

Tenshi gets a fist in the face; about three times. When Akeya recoils her fist, to deliver another heavy blow; Tenshi flinches, bracing for impact that never came.

"You little brats need to hurry the hell up, and get your asses to class!!" It was the coach, and he was beyond fuming with rage. But he couldn't just ring the girls neck, if he wanted to keep his job; he had to remain professional.

Her lackeys are quick to scatter like cockroaches. Akeya let's out an exasperated groan, before storming off. "Sleazy old fart." She'd snarl, before dispersing behind the door of the building.

"You okay kid?" He stated, anxiously staring down at Tenshi.

Blood spills from her nose, and a bruise was forming on her eye. He gritted his teeth. "This...This- Goes way beyond teasing. Those kids are in deep shit. I'll take you to the infirmary okay?" He placed his hand on her shoulder, handing her a cloth that he'd stored away in his pocket, to help with the bleeding before leading her through the double doors.

There was a mind-numbing pain, growing in her heart. Tenshi knew, she probably shouldn't have been feeling guilty for this girl. She could've been evil incarnate and still; her heart was aching for her. She sensed pain behind Akeya's words--even if they were meant to be hatefully directed towards her--if Akeya was already going through a hard time, getting her in trouble would make things worse.

She shook her head frantically before halting in her tracks. "They....they didn't do this!! I-I um...I tripped and fell..."

His eyes shot wide, with shock. Was this kid seriously, trying to protect them? After what they just said to her? He heard their conversation; at least, he might have only caught the tail-end of it all, but he knew enough to know that wasn't teasing.

"Why the hell are you protecting them?! They were hurting you--"

"No!! They were just teasing me...Akeya was telling the truth..."

"I'm crying because...I'm just weak!!" She squeaked; tears pooling down her face. He sighs, patting her on the back. He had no clue how to cheer up a crying girl, let alone a teenager.

"Alright, alright kid, I hear you. Just stop it with the water-works, it's depressing..." Tenshi draws a shakey breath, relief settling over her. If she didn't have this long-sleeved uniform--hiding the bruises would be impossible. With a mixture of wounds from home, and school, her body is about worn out.   
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Practice was wrapping up for the night. After Nishinoya changes out of his gym clothes, he steps out into the locker room only to find that he's pretty much alone. He and Tanaka were planning on walking Tenshi home tonight since hearing about her fourth trip to the infirmary this week. She was pretty clumsy so it wasn't completely unexpected. Nishinoya couldn't help but feel her clumsiness might not have actually been the case.

He wanders back to the gym, hoping maybe Tanaka would be there, but he was met with Daichi and Kiyoko who were currently picking up the gym together. They seemed so lost in their conversation they didn't really notice tiny Yu standing there.

"Still, we're going to be traveling to Tokyo soon, and if she isn't ready---"

"She's definetely ready. She was so serious about it today; she was willing to give up music for us."

The libero's ears twitch. He hides behind the wall; silently listening in on what they were saying.

"Music is everything to her. The fact that she would go to that length to help our team is reason enough for her to be apart of it."

"Yeah but--she doesn't have to give up music." Daichi points out. At this Kiyoko purses her lips.

"I didn't want her to give up music. I still hope she doesn't. I think she's just trying to find a way to move on from something."

Nishinoya clentched his teeth. Tenshi couldn't give up music!! She wouldn't have to give up music by joining their team, so why was she doing this to herself??

_'She needs me--!!'_

The libero whirls around before bolting towards the infirmary at high-speed. It wasn't that late, he knew he could make it if he tried.

He ran just about as fast as his legs could carry him. When he enters the building the halls are almost completely dim. He soars up the stairs; his jersey billowing behind him like a cape.


	10. I've been shattered.

  
" ** _ARE YOU SURE THIS IS A GOOD_**  
idea?" Asks a weary dancer to which in response; Akeya merely flashes her a chilling glare. "It doesn't matter either way, the stupid little bitch had this coming to her anyway."

"Yuzu. Did you swipe the keys from your dad?" The blonde damn near blinds her friend with a flashlight that appeared to be teetering on its last life judging by its poor lighting, and it's incessant flickering.

The burnett places a hand on her chest; mocking offense. "Like you even had to ask. He was too busy combing is ratty toupe to actually notice." Akeya smirks demonically, flexing her palm.

Yuzu forks over the keys, and with that the girls manage to unlock what appeared to be the very locker rented by none other than Tenshi Udai. The very locker that was quite literally holding her whole life behind the confinements of the metalic locker-wall.

She grabs the guitar case, unzipping it like so. When she takes it out, she handles It like a toddler with a cookie past her bedtime. Her lips remain curled into a wide crocodile grin.

"Stand back girls." They all step back, as they're told. One of them in particular seemed uneasy about this whole situation, but she was just too afraid to speak up.

Akeya grips the neck of the intstrument like a base-ball bat quirking her brows at how heavy it actually was.

Each of them held their breath; preparing themselves for the sound that shattered the schools lingering silence. She bashed it against the marble flooring repetitively, until the whole thing is completely in pieces. Even after that she continues stomping on it.

Once the deed is done, she dusts her hands off before casually sighing. "Alright, I'm beat. Let's go get smoothies or something." She spoke in an unusually cheerful tone that left an unsettling tension in the air.

The girls followed close by her down the hall. One of them held an agonizing guilt while the rest of them seemed to be doing just fine.   
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
After a sturn lecture from the nurse about Tenshi's god-forsaken 'clumsiness' the pink haired musician was back to being her usually giddy self, with a gorgeous smile painted on and the shimmering aura that boys just can't seem to get enough of.

She had just left the infirmary, with her bag slung over her shoulder; she walks with a light skip to her step. She liked that the halls were next to empty. She didn't have to worry about guys staring at her or girls and their vicious shit-talking.

The sound of footsteps and girls approaching her from behind broke the heavy silence. The clicking sound of their heels hitting the marble flooring echoes back at Tenshi.

Nishinoya was just quick enough to witness a bit of Akeya's wrath, as she shoves the potential manager against the wall, before clumsily stumbling into the floor.

She spat something venomous, but it was inaudible considering how far away he was. He wasn't quick enough to catch them before they migrated downstairs, giggling obnoxiously, but he was just fast enough to catch up with Tenshi to help her up.

The libero scowled out at them as they dispersed from sight. "Angel--!! Are you okay??"

She merely giggles. "I-I'm just fine. They were only teasing." She beams up at him, as he helps her back onto her feet. She dusts off her skirt before slinging her bag over her shoulder.

He balls his hands into fists, gritting his teeth. "You just...let them do this to you?"

She purses her lips, but doesn't voice any kind of response. She had no clue what to say to that.

"Angel...how could you let them do this to you--?! They're hurting you--!!"

She sighs. "I know." Her voice fell dark, and monotone. It was something he would've never expected from someone with a fickle voice like hers. He lets out a shakey breath he didn't even know he was holding, and tightens his fists.

"Are you really planning on quitting the bass Angel?"

She quirks her eyebrows, anxiously playing with her fingers. "I-I..." her lip quivers.   
But she just can't figure out what to say. All she could do was nod.

He takes her hand. "Then don't--!! If playing the bass means something to you...don't give up on your dream, Angel--!!"

"You don't have to choose between managing the team, and playing the bass--you can do both!!"

"You love playing the bass right?"

She rooted her brows together, her gaze falls to the ground but she still nods.

"Than that's more than enough reason to play--!!"

She gapes at him. The tension in her eyes unravels; and her diamond blue orbs shimmer with anticipation. She bites the inside of her cheek, anxiously before nodding.

"I-I guess you're right." She smiles.

With that, the second years made their way down the hall, and straight to the locker bay, where she assumed her guitar would be located.

She could see something in the distance in the floor, but she thought nothing of it. It was already pretty dark in the school, so there was a chance her eyes were playing tricks on her.

But unfortunately this wasn't the case. Her locker was open.

"Hey what's that?" The libero presses, scratching his head curiously. Tenshi narrows her eyes. The closer they'd gotten; the thinner the air seemed to get. It's stagnance made breathing feel almost impossible.

"No..." She mumbled; her voice cracking faintly. The libero jerks his gaze over to her; glancing back at the strange pile of junk in the floor.

"No..No...No..NO!!!" She rushes to find her phone; for some kind of light to help see the damage that's been done. But deep down, she knew what it was. She didn't exactly need a flashlight to know what her own bass looked like, especially when it was in shambles.

She could feel the fear in her chest waiting to take over. Perhaps it only wanted to protect her but there wasn't really isn't any danger. It sits there like an angry ball propelling her towards an anxiety she just didn't need right now.

When she opens her phone, her eyes moved with the alertness that comes from heavy stress in the air. There's a subtle gleam illuminating against the scattered pieces of her bass. Nishinoya's eyes widen, and he found himself holding his breath at the sight before him.

The tears just pool from her eyes.   
It was more than crying, it was the kind of desolate sobbing that comes from a person drained of all hope. She sank to her knees,   
her hands remained clenched by subconscious demand.

"A..Angel....I-I'm so sorry.." he was at a loss of words. Who would do something like this? Why? What purpose would making Tenshi suffer like this actually be? It wasn't fair. There was absolutely nothing in this world that she could've possibly done to deserve the hell these girls have put her through.

A dark shadow, falls over her face; trying so hard to whipe the tears away. They just kept falling. She couldn't stop them--she couldn't even smile.

"My mom gave this to me." She sniffled. "It was all I had left of her."

"She was the only reason I kept playing. I-I just wanted to make her proud. Now she really is gone." She squeaked.

His heart sank. Seeing her in tears; hearing her light fickle voice scratch was probably the most gut-wrentching experiences in his life. He gets down on his knees, right by her side.

He's startled by her abrupt embrace. She buries her face deep in his chest. She was so tiny. He couldn't imagine ever being _this_ small. His arms remain elevated for a moment; mainly out of shock.

Eventually he rests his arms around her tiny body, pulling her close to him. Afraid to let go--fearing she might just disappear if he does.   
  
  
  



	11. The aftermath

  
_**"AW, WHERE'S THAT TRASH**_  
bass you're always carrying around with you hmm?" Akeya snorted, at Tenshi; who silently sifts around her locker for her textbook.

Of course; Tenshi was smiling. But for once, it was actually fake.   
It was merely a ruse to mask her steadily coursing thoughts as they picked away at her mind.

"Let me guess, you're going to cry like the little bitch you are? Why are you smiling? Oh, is it because your life is just so grand?" The dance captain, slams her hand against the locker bay, blocking Tenshi's path to her classroom. 

She sighs, merely walking around Akeya rather than responding.   
"Hey--!! I'm talking to you, whore!!" 

She just keeps walking. Her sorrowful orbs, remain on the ground below.

When she steps into the classroom, her friends can immidiately sense something's up. Usually her smiles were perky, and her rosey cheeks would bring joy to just about everyone. But today there were dark circles around her eyes, and although she was smiling--it was obvious she was really hurting. 

It became almost routine for the guy closest to the door to trip Tenshi, it seemed to happen almost every day of the week. 

Accept today. 

She merely steps right over his foot; completely missing it. His eyes widen for a brief moment, and the classroom had fallen into a defening silence.

Tenshi's eye twitches as she places her things on her desk; only to just shove them in the floor. The poor girl let's her head drop against the cool surface, letting out a long depressed groan.

Nishinoya gritted his teeth, at the sight. He wanted so badly to say something, and maybe help her, but he knew there was really nothing he could say that would change what happened. 

Tanaka quirks his brows anxiously, his gaze wavering from Tenshi over to the libero. "Yo..what's up with her...?"

"Someone...someone broke her bass." The libero sighed, guiltily. Tanaka's brows furrowed, "Who did what now--?! I swear, the little punk who has the nerve to pull that shit is so dead when I find em." He cracks his knuckles, glaring down at the desk. 

Akeya waltzes into class; a subtle smirk painted on her face. Nishinoya clenched his fists. "Like you even have to guess." 

The group of girls giggled obnoxiously all throughout class; one of them folded up a note; and chunked it at Tenshi's head, but she still didn't budge. She just lets out a long, depressed sigh; laying there. 

They couldn't stand seeing her like this. 

As class dragged on, Tenshi found herself concentrating on the floor. She'd count the linolium tiles until the very moment the bell rang, and even then; that's all she could really do. She was like a robot. 

"Uh Angel...? Class is..over." Tanaka stated, poking her head with the eraser on his pencil. She blinks hazily, jolting her head up, glancing around the class anxiously. Nishinoya greeted Tenshi with a bright smile. 

"Oh yeah." Her voice came out fickle, as she reached for her bag, pulling out yet another bento box; with the same decorative wrapping she always uses. Fluffy cats with uni-cats, and of course, sparkles.

"I may be going through some stuff right now, but I still made it with care...so enjoy it alright?" Tenshi flashes a warm smile, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "I-I..." the libero started, only to find himself speechless, as Tenshi sorrowfully drags herself through the classroom door. 

The jocks rush to catch up with her. "Wait...Angel! Where are you going?" The libero presses. 

Tenshi's gaze on the floor doesn't seem to waver as she speaks. "Does it even matter?" 

They were left gaping. This kind of behavior was so; alien for Tenshi. She was always skipping and smiling at everything. 

The libero gritted his teeth yet again. "I can't believe someone would do this!! It isn't fair....I just want her to be happy again." Tanaka places his hand on his shoulder, "I know, but we can only do so much. I think she just needs space right now." 

Nishinoya nods, following his friend to their next class. But still; unable to shake Tenshi from his mind.

Tenshi's eyes scan the floor of the hallway; completely ignoring anything else. Afraid of the dissapointnent that would follow once remembering, there would be no more retreating to the roof so she could play her music, or journaling song lyrics in class. Because without an instrument to play on, there would never be a reason to write music. At least not in Tenshi's eyes. 

"Oh, Angel." Tenshi lifts her gaze to meet Kiyoko's gorgeous steel grey orbs. "I was just about to bring these paper's over to the gym, if you wanna tag along and help me carry them..?" She could sense Tenshi's sadness from a mile away. 

Tenshi smiles, nodding. "Yeah, guess I have nothing better to do." She takes one of the boxes, carrying them like so. She was surprisingly strong for someone that tiny; it shocked Kiyoko to say the least and left her wondering if she lifted weights or something. 

Kiyoko decides to break the silence. "I see you're not carrying your bass today...you know you don't have to give up music to be apart of this team...you can have both." 

Tenshi seemed to tense up at Kiyoko's statement. She could tell she hit a touchy subject judging by the shadow that rested over her eyes. 

Tenshi chuckled dryly. "Yeah. Yu told me that too." She sighs. "I guess, people like me, just aren't meant to dream." 

"What do you mean?" Kiyoko presses, evidently perplexed at Tenshi's shockingly depressing statement. 

Tenshi just shrugs. "Doesn't really matter." 

The rest of the walk was rather silent. Kiyoko could tell Tenshi longed for that silence, and respected that. 

When lunch rolled around, Tenshi was afraid of going to the roof. She feared the memories would attack her; they would drive her mad. So she went to her old spot, the big Sakura tree right in front of the school. 

From a distance; a certain pair of Jocks, eyed her wearily. 

She'd lay on the branch, letting her foot dangle and sway. She gazes up at the gorgeous fluffy clouds and the strawberry pink cherry-blossoms that fluttered in the air, before dropping down to the earth. 

"Are you just gonna stare at her? Or are you gonna go say something." Tanaka presses. 

"What-?! What happened to giving her space??" The libero retorted. 

"That was earlier today. She looks better now." The two of them couldn't stop staring at her, at least not until Kiyoko walked by. 

"You boys wouldn't happen to know why Angels so....sad today. Would you?" The manager purses her lips. They were expecting her to completely ignore them. This was different.

The libero gritted his teeth. Not at Kiyoko, but thinking about what happened all over again just angered him. "You haven't heard?" Tanaka pressed, the blush on his cheeks soon dispersing.

"That bitch Akeya broke her bass!!" The libero snarled. 

A dark shadow, falls over the managers face. The boys shivered at the sight before them. Kiyoko, clenched her hands into tight fists, speaking through clenched teeth. "Akeya, did what?"


	12. Sharing my passion

**A/N:** _i dont usually do songfic stuff, I've just been trying to practice alot of that lately because it's getting kinda popular now_  
 _(at least that's what I heard?)_  
 _I put this author's note ahead of the story specifically so I could warn you about the cringe. When the song part comes up, here's the link to it, if you just wanna listen to the song instead!_

_link:[m.youtube.com/watch?v=b2mCoEIq7g8 ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=b2mCoEIq7g8%C2%A0)_

_song: All it takes is for your dreams to come true by: A skylit drive_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_  
 ** _AFTER SCHOOL, TENSHI_**  
waited patiently in silence, for Nishinoya to meet up with her. They were supposed to be walking together today--in fact they've actually been walking home together alot recently. Nishinoya knew better than to let a girl walk home alone at night.

There was no practice today, considering it was friday--this wasn't unexpected. Tenshi was just hoping for something to take her mind off of all the pain that came with losing her precious guitar. Then honestly; she'd been trying to do that all day to no avail. Nothing she did could make the pain subside.

There she sat on the bench, journaling away In her notebook in silence. With nothing but the sound of the wind to comfort her.

"There she is. Aw, and all alone? How tragic." An obnoxiously familiar voice disrupts Tenshi's concentration; causing her to snap the tip of her pencil. Before she could put it away, one of her lackeys swipe her journal, giggling obnoxiously.

"Honestly I like you alot better this way. Sulky and depressing. That happy-go-lucky attitude was getting on my nerves." Akeya giggles.

"What's this, journaling about your dead mom again? Or maybe your crush?"

Tenshi doesn't respond. She merely stares at the ground; her lips pursed and her diamond blue orbs focused on the cracks in the sidewalk, and the gentle flow of ants carrying white specs across the long slab of concrete.

"Its hard to understand anything in this mess, it's all just a bunch of trash. Why do you even have this?" Yuzu chimes in before tearing out the pages, just like last time.

 _'So much for a new journal.'_ Tenshi mentally grumbled, her brows now creasing out of sheer annoyance.

"Have you gotten the hint yet? Your friend obviously ditched you. That trash team of yours doesn't give a damn about you. It's a shame really. You could've been popular."

Tenshi sighs, grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. She wanted to walk with Nishinoya, but it felt like he just wasn't going to show up. She assumed maybe he just forgot about her.

Akeya shoves Tenshi right back onto the bench glaring daggers at her. "You should know better than to leave while someone's talking to you Tenshi."

There's an abrupt crack, followed by a lingering stinging sensation on Tenshi's cheek. She winces, rubbing at the soreness.

"You really are stupid if you think you're gonna get away that easily." The captain hissed, snatching her bag from her clutches.

She pulls out her phone, hitting the record button as they circle her like dogs. They spat venomous words, and through her own belongings right back at her.

"I assumed breaking that piece of trash would help you get the hint."

"I bet you only joined the volleyball team so you could whore yourself out. Nekoma wasn't enough? Or maybe you have a thing for the coach?"

"Oh but that's not the case is it? It's obvious you have feelings for that libero don't you?"

Tenshi just sat in silence. There were no tears. None of what she was saying was actually true; so it didn't exactly effect her.

"Even if I did. It wouldn't matter. Someone like me wouldn't even be worth the trouble." Tenshi's voice shook.

"Now isn't that just adorable?" Akeya sneered. "If you want to act like a dog; well we might as well treat you like one." She stated bluntly, before snatching Tenshi's phone and throwing it behind her blindly.

"Fetch Tenshi--!! Go on, go get it."  
Akeya teases the girl cackling.

Tenshi doesn't respond, but merely turns away; refusing to even make direct eyecontact with Akeya, who angrily purses her lips. "Ooh, I know." She flashed a wide crocodile grin before sifting through her bag."

She takes out her left over lunch tub; dumping its contents all over her.

"Eat up bitch. I bet your so broke you can't even afford to eat this."

They giggle obnoxiously at her. Taking picture after picture and cracking jokes. Tenshi just sat there in silence, until the sound of Nishinoya's voice jolted her from her thoughts.

"HEY--!!!" the libero lept in front of Tenshi; his arms out wide like a plane, and his jersey billowing like a cape.

"You better leave Angel the hell alone!!"

There was an agonising guilt chipping away at Tenshi's heart. Yet again one of her friends had to step in, and protect her. Just as they have always done. It wasn't fair that they kept having to do this for her; if only she weren't so weak.

"Or what? It's not like you have the power to do anything about it." Akeya sneered.

"I don't know what the hell your problem is, but I won't let you get away with bullying Tenshi like this--!!"

"She's just trying to live her life, she hasn't done anything to you!!" Yu held a determined glare. Akeya rolls her eyes.

"Whatever. She was getting boring anyway. One last selfie for the road?" They shove the libero aside, grouping around Tenshi, who was too blinded by the camera flash to even see what was coming.

"Isn't that cute. This is so going into my highlights." The girls were to busy giggling amongst each other to pay any mind to Nishinoya who cursed them angrily, as they dispersed into the distance. Eventually he sighs in defeat.

"Why do you just let them do that to you...!?" He shouts. Tenshi merely sighs, shaking all the noodles out of her hair like a wet dog drying itself.

"T-This is fine." She gives a a solemn smile.

"No it's not!!"

"What they're doing to you isn't--" he trails off, his gaze slowly but surely softening, at her shimmering diamond blue orbs. She looked like she was already on the verge of tears.

"Please stop Yu!! Just stop...I know okay...I know..."

"I-I just...I just wanna go home now." She solemnly shifts her weight onto her feet; slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Oh..okay.." The libero trails off, staring after her guiltily. They walked in silence for a good five minutes, but of course; bubbly Nishinoya couldn't bare the silence any longer. It was just so boring.

"So exams are coming up!! I bet you've been studying really hard right?" He flashed a bright smile.

Tenshi just couldn't help, but giggle. It was sweet that he was trying to lighten the mood with a little small talk. "Yeah, I guess so." She sighs.

"W-Well....I was thinking. You know since tomorrow's saturday...I mean if you're not busy, maybe we can...uh study together?" He sounded uneasy as he spoke. Tenshi quirks her eyebrows, but nods profusely.

"Yeah...yeah I'd like that Yu." She beams at him. It was the first genuine smile she'd flashed all day, and to say it relieved the libero would be a major understatement.

A faint blush dusted his cheeks. He throws his arms behind his head casually gazing up at the sunset.

"Wow, the sky's so pretty today huh?" He glances down at Tenshi, flashing a half smile.

She picks her gaze up off the drab sidewalk, gazing upwards. The clouds were cotton-candy, as though they blushed at the warm touch of the sun. Silhouettes of birds flew across the vast sky; reflecting against her big diamond blue orbs.

She beams yet again, letting out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "It really is..." He watched her in slight awe at her hair; flowing over her back. There was this sparkling radiance about her. Seeing her smile like that was the best feeling in the world.

She catches him staring, and he immidiately blushes, glancing away anxiously. "Yu, is everything okay?"

"Yeah!!! Everything's perfectly fine--" 

"Your face is all red...are you...mad at me?" She looked genuinely sorrowful. He waves his hands around frantically.

"NO!! I-I mean no! It's just...guess I'm uhh...HUNGRY! That's right, I'm really really hungry so--"

"Oh, well...if you wanna stay for a while I can make you something to eat...my uncle's pretty much gone for the week..."

He quirks his brows at that. "He's gone? Wait well where'd he go?"

"He...well...He sort of just goes out of town sometimes. He never actually tells me where he's going."

He folded his arms, furrowing his brows. "Well that's messed up! He could at least tell you where he's going...don't you have any other family?"

Her gaze falls right back to the sidewalk. He purses his lips guiltily. "Uh..sorry...Angel.."

"No it's okay. My family's just really weird."

She picks her gaze right back up flashing a smile. "Bad things happen in this world. People do really mean horrible things to each other--sometimes it's because they're hurting too, others are just impossible for people to completely understand."

"But there's always a new day. And with that new day, brings another reason to smile, right Yu?" She beams up at him giggling.

He gapes for a moment, but he does nod. It was strange, but; it seemed like Tenshi understood life on a much different level than he did. Tenshi, was just so accepting of everyone no matter what. She'd even protect a bully, like Akeya otari.

She understood why bad things happened, and she'd power through it. That was something he just couldn't understand.

Still he nods. "Yeah...yeah there is!" He returns the gesture.

As they walked through town they pass by a strange shop. There was a kind of; boxy scent lingering in the air. It was surreal for Tenshi. She halted in her tracks, right in front of the window; pearing through the glass.

It takes a moment for Nishinoya to realise Tenshi's no longer at his side anymore. When he does, he whirls around to find her pressing her face up against the glass of a store. He chuckled, _too cute._

"Got your eye on something?" The libero presses, giving a half smile, and following her diamond blue gaze through the window. Although there was a slight glint of sun-light reflecting off the glass, he still managed to spot exactly what she's looking at.

There sat a shimmering guitar, rolling around on a display wheel in circles; the light of the shop weighing down heavily against the instrument, giving it a sparkly effect.

It was a pitch black electric guitar with strings that glowed just about as bright at the late-night stars that would allign perfectly in the sky at night. It was shaped like a dancing flame; and there were buttons trailing up the edges.

"Wow--!! I had no clue there was a music store near the school!!"

He quirks his brows nudging her shoulder, "You wanna go take a look inside?"

"You really think we should..?" She trails off letting her gaze fall to the ground. "I wouldn't want you to waste your friday night doing something boring like this.."

"This isn't boring!! Not at all!! Let's go...you wanna look right?" He opens the door for her, motioning for her to go on. She giggles, grabbing his hand, and dragging him through the door. It was so bubbly and innocent. He could've sworn his heart skipped a beat.

Her excitement was that of a child spotting a toy they want for christmas as she eyed the shelves in awe.

"This ones the one you were looking at right?"

The libero pretty much got straight to the point, pointing his thumb at the big midnight-black electric guitar sitting on display.

"Yeah, but I could never afford that thing. Besides, it's not even a bass guitar." Tenshi gave a hardy laugh.

Nishinoya shakes his head,  
"That doesn't mean you can't try it out--let me here you play!! Tenshi blushes, glancing away anxiously "Eh--?! I-I'm not sure about that..."

"Pleease Angel?? I won't laugh or anything I swear!!" The libero pouted. Tenshi purses her lips before sighing in defeat picking it up off the rack. She drifts over to the corner of the store to plug in the cord.

"An electric guitar is a little different...I can still play though. I learned how to play the electric guitar when I was seven." She explained. "This ones pretty badass compared to the one I had back then though..." Was this the first time she's actually swore around him? A light hue of pink dusted his cheeks.

He'd pulled up a stool, and took a seat wearing the biggest grin. She couldn't help but feel like his gaze was boaring into her soul.

She bit the inside of her cheek, turning up the amplifier; to which it made a brief beeping noise that rung in the air. She pinched the neck of the guitar, strumming a brief melody; signifying that the instrument was indeed in tune.  
She takes a deep breath. _'Here goes nothing.'_

The libero watched as Tenshi's fingers danced around the chords, slowly letting the music absorb her. And for this everlasting three minutes she plays, it's like she became a completely different person. An open girl, with a glorious passion.

_"Fire rages in me!! Never want to see the roses on your door--!!"_

_"Glasses separates our touch_   
_Soaring into the unknown skies....!! fearing what we're fighting for--"_

**_"THIS IS A WAR WE CANNOT WIN--!!!"_ **

  
It's like the entire mood of the song just completely shifts--at one little change in sound. But that was the thing, it wasn't little. No one in this world could've possibly imagined a voice as dark and foreboding as Tenshi's would come out of a tiny little body like that.

_"Our last time to make stars collide right before our eyes!!"_

_"Believe in everything_  
 _Everything you've ever known-_ "

_"_ _Reciting words we lost_   
_These years will never be untold-_   
_I won't be alone--!!!"_

  
It was so unnexpected. For a teeny tiny little girl with cutsie pink hair, and a happy-go-lucky attitude to have a scream like that. She looked so happy just playing that guitar. And Nishinoya wanted nothing more than this moment to last for as long as it possibly could.

_"Fire rages in me!! Daylight fights through the night with the cries of redemption--!!"_

_"The sun ignites the light in our eyes.."_

**_"AND IS THIS POSSIBLE--?!?!"_ **

Tenshi was naturally a ray of sunshine. Her chill-game was suprisingly high for someone who takes so much shit from so many people. He couldn't help but wonder if a piece of her was filled with unkept rage, that she sort of stuffs down throughout the day.

When she screamed she was evidently very, very, **_very_** angry at the world, yet at the same time; she was happy. Happy because she was doing something she truly loved, but angry because of how life has treated her despite her purity. And the only way she can really express it is through screaming it out.

_"This time we fight side by side you and I-!"_

_"This time we fight side by side_   
_You and I-!"_

If Yu Nishinoya was certain about anything in his life; it would be that he was willing to do just about anything to make this Tenshi Udai his girlfriend.

Of course, there were going to be many mountains he'd need to climb in order to earn her trust. But he was willing to do it all.

**_"The bringers of light,_ **   
**_The teeth in the night."_ **

**_"The teeth in the night--_ **   
**_\--The bringers of light!!"_ **

**_"The teeth in the night-"_ **

**_"I WON'T BE; I WON'T BE ALONE---!!!!"_ **


End file.
